Not as One Thought
by websky
Summary: Skye grows up in Afterlife, but she is captured and taken away from her home, where she questions her family not coming to her aid. Being rescued by Shield who she's always been told is the enemy by her mother Jiaying, Skye begins to discover a new perspective on everything while trying to discover if Shield is a friend or a foe...
1. Chapter 1- Daddy Dearest

**So new Fanfiction! Yay, I just finished my last exam today, so have all of summer to work on this, and have a clear lay out on where I want the story to go! Please enjoy it, this will be a multi-chapter story and will focus on Skye mostly, but a bit of Bobbi to later on as well. ENJOY :D**

 **PS: If Skye/Lincoln turns you off the story isn't to heavily focused on their relationship (just don't mind the first few lines XD), but this isn't really a SkyeWard story, though if you read through the lines you might be able to see a little something later on...but the story isn't really focused on romantic relationships. There is a bit of HunttingBird though, since Bobbi has a very big part through out the story in later chapters. But yeah, not as much romance in the story (unless it gets requested by every reviewer, there won't really be anything till the end anyway)**

AU: Skye grows up with her real parents in Afterlife, but she is captured and taken away from her home, where she questions her family not coming to her aid. Being rescued by Shield who she's always been told is the enemy by her mother Jiaying, Skye begins to discover a new perspective on everything. (Some Skye/Lincoln and other pairings maybe upon request)

 **Chapter 1**

He presses Skye against the wall, and she laughs as he tickles her. "Stop it Lincoln." Skye tells him as she tries to duck and hide from him. Of course it doesn't work and he picks her up from behind and kisses her neck. "Ahh Lincoln, my mom is like literally right over there."

"So what." He whispers in Skye's ear. He grabs onto her hand, and Skye feels the electricity generate through her body like tiny butterflies tickling her. "We've been dating for the last eight months now, and you've been in love with me ever since I showed up five years ago, haven't you Skye?"

Skye smiles, loving it how Lincoln calls her by 'Skye', her nickname; instead of Daisy her birth name. 'Skye' just sounded so much cooler, and ever since Lincoln had arrived at Afterlife, and started using it, it began catching on. Now the only people who called her Daisy, was her parents. "A bit full of yourself aren't you." Skye pushes him away, and backs up.

"Well it's true, I mean without me you never would have made the decision to go through the mist." Her smile stops, as he brings up a sore subject. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"

Skye sits down on a chair, the bamboo digging into her back. "No you didn't." Skye explains casually. "It's just; I sometimes wish I hadn't gone through the mist."

"But your powers are amazing; I mean most consider you the most powerful inhuman here. You can like literally move mountains Skye if you wanted." She holds onto her wrists, feeling the sore spots from the bruises she once—and still does—get.

"Yeah I know, but I never really wanted powers Lincoln. I was hoping when I went through my power would end up being something more subtle like my moms. I mean never aging, seems better than what I ended up with." Skye leans her head back. "But I always knew I'd go through the mist, with my mom being who she is, there was always the pressure; even if you hadn't shown up I'd still have felt that obligation."

Lincoln wraps his arms around Skye's shoulders. "Well what's done is done, there's no turning back from it now."

Skye pushes his arms away. "Yeah I know, but don't you wish you'd be known by your other talents, besides your static charge Lincoln. I mean when people see me all they see is Jiaying's daughter, and the girl that controls vibrations or who can make a city collapse. I kind of want to be known as someone else."

"So come to med school with me, we've always talked about getting an apartment." Lincoln suggests.

Skye shakes her head. "My mom has other plans for me, like trying to get me to mentor trainsitioners. Gosh I just went through the mist like less than a year ago, and yet she's already trying to mold me into her."

"I heard that." Jiaying walks into Skye's room.

"Hey….mom." Skye casually says, scratching her head. "Ahh…" Skye sees the look on her mother's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's your father." Jiaying explains. "He's getting antsy again." Skye's thankful that her mom is not bringing up the end of hers and Lincoln's conversation, but what she's saying leads her to a whole new set of problems.

"Did he kill anyone?" Skye asks. Her mother's silence answers her question. "So why haven't you gone to see him?"

"I have." Jiaying says. "But he's requesting some time with you Skye; he hasn't seen you in over a month."

"No way, is Skye seeing Cal again." Lincoln protests. "He is way too dangerous for you to be around."

"Relax Lincoln, Cal would never hurt me." Skye reassures. "When do you want me to leave?"

Jiaying sighs, unsure if she was making the right decision. "I knew you wouldn't protest, but don't be blind Daisy, Cal is very dangerous."

"I know" Skye answers. "But he's still my dad, and it's been unfair for me not to have seen him."

Lincoln takes hold of Skye's hand. "Just be careful, and never be afraid to use your powers as defense."

Skye bites her lip, not liking the way Lincoln had said that, but she nods her head. "Let's go find Gordon." Jiaying instructs. Skye gives Lincoln a kiss goodbye, as she follows after her mother.

XxXxXxX

Skye arrives with Gordon to the cabin in the middle of the wilderness. It was far away from most major cities, and the only way to get there was either nine hours on a logging road, or via Gordon. That's not to say hikers and loggers weren't sometimes near. And really when anyone was near her father it was dangerous.

"I'll come back to get you in a few hours, if you need me earlier just call." He teleports away, and Skye's already anticipating what kind of day this will be. She finds her father outside, ripping apart fire logs with his bare hands.

"Dad." Skye calls, as she comes down the stairs from the cabin. "I came to visit you."

Her dad tears apart one more log, before turning around to look at Skye. "Daisy." He yells, running towards her. "Your mother said she'd bring you…though you never know when to trust her..ahhh I'm supposed to be mad at her…but how can I stay mad." He touches Skye's cheek. "I've missed you my little girl." He wraps his arms around her.

"And I've missed you to Dad." Skye smiles, as he kisses her forehead.

"So, I don't know how long it's been since you were last here, but let's do something fun."

Skye smiles awkwardly knowing that there were limited options of fun things to do, considering any board game they ended up playing never ended well for either one of them. "Let's take a walk." Skye suggests.

"Okay." He smiles. "Best day ever!"

It's Skye's turn to smile, as the two of them enjoy a walk in the woods. Skye knew what her father had done; she knew he'd gone mad trying to save her. She knew that only months after she'd been born her mother had been captured, and that after her father went to go save her mother, Skye had also been captured as well. It took her mother and father two years, but they were able to save her. They were able to take her back.

Her father during that time underwent a change; he used chemistry and experimented on himself in order to find Skye. Skye knew the effort, and the pain she'd put them through. It was because of her, her father had gone crazy, and even though it hadn't been her fault her mother had the scars she carried, Skye still blamed herself. Knowing that her mother couldn't get away, because she needed to hide herself.

Skye knew she was the reason her family was apart right now. But at least she had a common enemy to blame, the organization that had solely ripped her family apart.

Shield.

 **So this is the first chapter in a very long story. It starts off sort of fluffy and with no other characters from Shield just yet (be patient, they will show up) Please enjoy, and review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2- Shooting Star

**Chapter 2**

Skye spent the rest of her afternoon walking around the forest with her father, trying to fish (and failing miserably), baking some scones (that may have also gotten burnt) and playing a game of checkers. During the whole time Skye had specifically avoided telling her father that she had to leave, along with bringing up the fact he'd killed two loggers just this past week. He'd called the two loggers Shield.

Her father thought everyone was the enemy now. Skye knew she shouldn't bring it up, but she also knew she'd regret it if she didn't talk about it before the last two minutes where she was sure to leave on a bad note again.

"So yesterday." Skye starts.

"Mmm" her father answers, taking one of her red checker pieces.

"The two men you saw." Skye asks. Her father squeezes the checker. "You want to talk about that?"

He slams the next checker down. "They were Shield Daisy, I saw them. They had guns; they were trying to find out where you were. I was just trying to save you!"

Of course the men had shotguns; they were in the middle of the woods where bears and cougars were common. Boy did Skye feel sorry for the bear that ran across her father.

"Dad, Shield is gone now. It went up in flames apparently." Skye explains. Remembering seeing the terrorist attack on the news. She'd practically cheered when she saw it happen. The organization that had ruined her life was finally gone and in the dust. Shield was gone; there was nothing to worry about anymore. Her father looked upset, but Skye needed to clarify that with him. "Now come on, let's do some star gazing." She avoided adding the 'before Gordon picks me up' part, so her father wouldn't throw a fit.

The two go outside, and her father points out the constellations, it still amazed her actually how much he knew about them. Every time she found Orion's belt, she thought of her father and the few happy memories they did share.

"That annoying static guy still dating you?"

Skye laughs. "Yes dad, Lincoln and I are still dating."

"You could do better." He tells me.

"He's studying to be a doctor, I'd thought you'd approve." I adjust my hands, so my head is using them as a pillow.

"Yeah I know, but no boy is good enough for my little girl."

She smiles, knowing that even if her dad was a bit crazy sometimes, he still loved Skye with all his heart. "You're going to cry like crazy, when you walk me down the aisle."

She sees her dad bring his head up. "Really, really! You'll let me? Oh don't worry Daisy I won't let you down" Skye's about to answer, and tell her dad that she has no plans to get married for another dozen or so years, but the sound of an airplane cuts through her thoughts.

"That's strange; do many planes fly by here?" Skye asks her father, but the look on her father's face says otherwise.

"It's Shield!" He yells, "They're here to take you. Quickly Daisy we have to run." He grabs Skye's hand, trying to pull her into the woods, but Skye was curious gazing into the sky for a few moments. Her father's pull forces her to run though. "Daisy, we need to run."

"Dad relax, it's just a plane." Skye tries to explain to him, but his paranoia has already gotten to him. He pulls her through the dark of the woods, and Skye tries to think of the excuse she'll have to come up with to cover for Cal.

But her father comes to a halt as a dozen tiny or so dots are being pointed at her. She hears the sound of the jet from earlier, much closer than a commercial aircraft would be, she also notices the frequencies, more than the one. Skye gulps as she realizes for once in her father's life, he wasn't wrong. Shield was here, and it wasn't going to end well.

She feels the rage about to come from her father, and Skye feels the ground already beginning to shake from her nervousness.

She'd heard the story; she knew the horrors Shield would put her through. When she'd only been a baby they'd done experiments on her.

And even if this wasn't Shield, Skye knew that humans in nature were bad. She'd been raised and taught it. They didn't have the same souls as inhumans, and they were never going to stop wanting to experiment on her people. And if they didn't want to experiment on them, fear would come. Because if one thing was for sure, humans became scared of the things they didn't understand.

"Daisy, I need you to run." Skye's dad tells her.

"Dad I—"

"Daisy, RUN!" He yells pushing Skye out of the way as he begins to charge. Skye doesn't want to listen, but she does, she does listen and she starts running as fast as she can.

The earth is quaking as she goes, and she keeps tripping over branches as she runs. She's about to call for Gordon when hands wrap around her waist. She screams, but someone injects something in her neck, and her body loosens as the ground stops shaking.

It only takes a few seconds for everything to go very black.

 **Cliffhanger, I wonder where she'll end up XD Reviews are greatly appreciated and next chapter will be up soon.(Sorry this chapter was short but next chapter is longer, promise)**


	3. Chapter 3- Drift Up and Away

**Chapter 3**

Three days. Skye had been stuck in a room for three days. She refused to move, she refused to do anything. All she did was sit there cross-legged. She didn't use her power, she saw the concrete surrounding her, and knew that even if she did, she wouldn't be able to break the door. She couldn't reveal who she was; she couldn't reveal _what_ she was.

Her mother hadn't ever talked to her about getting captured; she'd heard her discuss it to other people. Her mother just would never allow her to get captured again. She'd already lost two years of her life, her mother wouldn't her lose anymore.

Her parents wouldn't let her stay here forever. But Skye's fear was that her father had been captured to.

The door to the cell opens, the door opening wide like a safe, and she was the trophy inside. "Get up." The man says in a rude manor. He was tall, with dark hair and a scuffled beard. He'd been the one to grab her last night.

Skye doesn't get up, so the man has to roughly grab her by the shoulder and force her up. Skye stays silent, refusing to give anything away. Another guard comes into the room, with a needle in his hand. "I upped the dosage like you said." The guard explains. "But I don't think the girl needs it Sir, I mean with her body weight…." He trails off. The man holding onto Skye grabs the vile anyway, and injects it in the girl's neck.

"Better safe than sorry."

Skye feels dizzy the minute after he injects her, but she tries not to lose her focus as he drags her into another room down the hall. She's tied to a chair—not that it mattered, since she was losing feeling in her body, but none the less she was stuck.

The man who had tied her up stood by the door, as he lets a woman in a flower dress come in the room. "Ward" She says with menace.

"Raina." He replies, with a smirk on his face, but glare in his eyes. "The girls over there."

The girl walks in her heels over to Skye; she puts a hand on her cheek. "Whitehall will be impressed with you, when he returns." She examines Skye's face as if she were some peculiar creature.

Skye goes extremely pale; she'd heard the name Whitehall before. Her stomach drops and she feels the earth underneath her for a second shake. She has to control it though, she can't give it away. She holds it in, the feelings of her bones cracking under her skin, evident and painful.

Raina doesn't notice the ground shake; the guy Ward in the background is raising an eyebrow, and probably thinking something is off. He doesn't say anything from what he sees though.

Skye wants to throw up; right now she could escape, if she used her power right than she could. But the world was blurry thanks to the drugs, and she wasn't able to tell up from down. Escaping was not the best option to try right now. She'd have to be patient and wait for her mother. Her mother would save her again, she'd done it last time, she could do it again.

"Leave us Ward; I want to start my interrogation."

"I thought we were going to leave that to Morse?" Ward questions.

"Just give me a few moments with her Ward, I'll call if things get violent" Ward looks reluctant to agree to Raina's conditions, but he sighs and leaves the room.

Skye sits in silence, refusing to say anything of importance. "You're inhuman aren't you?" The woman starts with casually. "A descendant of the Kree." Skye is shocked by her knowledge, did the Whitehall guy know this to. "I see your shock, but don't worry; the others don't know what you are."

"Who…." Skye doesn't continue. She can't give in, this could be a trick, and she couldn't give into it.

"My grandmother was one of you, she said I had a gift to inherit. I want you to take me through the mist."

Skye bites her lip.

"Look there is no point denying it; I've studied your blood work. Your extra micro-molecules show me you've gone through the mist; you know where the crystals are. So simply get me some crystals and I'll let you escape."

"It doesn't work that way." Skye explains to her. "Your past the age limit people usually transition, and not just anyone is allowed through the mist." Skye wants to hit herself for giving so much away, but the drugs make compliance to the question a little simpler than she once thought.

The Raina girl looks a little disappointed by Skye's answer, but she doesn't seem to take it as a way to give up. "Whitehall is a very dangerous man. He has a divner with him, and he'll make you touch it." Raina brings a hand over Skye's face. "And once he realizes what you are, they'll be nothing of you left."

Skye knows Raina isn't joking; the scars on her mother remind her every day. Except Skye didn't have her mother's healing ability, so she wouldn't come back from that. "The mist isn't what you want." Skye explains. "Every gift comes with a curse, and no matter what you become you'll most likely regret it later."

Raina scowls. "Well you have four weeks to decide if you want to help me. Whitehall is currently with a man in Sokovia, but when he gets back he'll be more than excited to work on you." Raina pushes some hair out of Skye's face. "Until then, I'll be learning what I can about you in many exciting ways…. Of course if you change your mind, I can help you escape, in the returned favor you help me." Raina starts walking out of the room.

"Wait…is my father…is he here." Skye asks as a last minute thought. "When you took me…" Skye can't finish.

"Lucky or unlucky for you, your our only prisoner at the moment." Raina opens the door ready to leave before the guy Ward and a woman with long blonde hair charge in the room.

"Raina we have a matter you need to deal with." The woman says. She was carrying a clip board in hand, and kept giving brief glances over at Skye.

"I'll deal with it, come with me Ward. Bobbi, the girls all yours." Raina directs at the scruffy beard guy. He follows after, leaving Skye alone in the room with the blonde girl.

Skye's head dangles, it was hurting like crazy from whatever they'd injected her with. "So you're the girl we found in the woods." Skye doesn't answer. The blonde kicks her leg. "Hey I'm talking to you." Skye looks up, even though it takes a lot of strength to do so. "Do you have a name?" The woman asks casually starting out nice. "Look it's nothing important, but we need something to put on our files, unless you want to be called _subject-B_ the rest of your duration here."

Skye didn't want to say anything, but the idea of just being called a subject or experiment kind of irritated her. It might be better if they called her by something familiar. She couldn't give her real name, but something familiar. "Skye." She mumbles, barely audible. But the woman Bobbi smiles.

"Well you're willing to speak." Skye bites her lip, realizing that the name question was probably just a test. And she'd been stupid enough to fall for it.

"So Skye….you have some very curious looking blood. Not to mention a very interesting teleporting friend." Skye's heart leaps, as she pulls against the rope holding her back. Did they have Gordon? "No don't worry he's not here but he did lead us to you." Skye's face must have given away her concern. "See he's easier to track than you might think. Quantum entanglement is some pretty cool stuff."

The woman stares at her clip board writing a few things down. "So tell me Skye, can you teleport to." Skye doesn't answer, and only glares at the blurry blonde figure. "How about you tell me a little about yourself, you have a family, a boyfriend? Somebody whose searching for you right now?" Skye bites her tongue. She refused to give anything up that would put her family at risk or anyone in Afterlife for that matter. "Fine, continue playing the silence gang."

Bobbi spots the bruises on the girls arm. They were from earlier when Skye had to hold in her powers. "Woah are those from Ward?" Bobbi steps up to examine them, and Skye tries to pull back, but that's kind of hard to do when you're tied to a chair. "Oh my gosh" Skye knows the women's concern is only a temporary and fake thing to gain Skye's trust. Bobbi presses into one of them and Skye winces, making the girl pull back.

"Who did this to you?" Skye doesn't answer. "If it wasn't Ward it was someone else. Before you came here?" Skye continues to stare at her legs, kind of feeling out of it. If she wanted maybe she could succumb to the darkness and just pass out, just drift up, up and away.

 **So Bobbi, Ward and Raina have been introduced. Looks like Skye is in a tough spot. Reviews are appreciated, and thanks to the readers who are continuing to read this story. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days.**


	4. Chapter 4- Resolve

**Chapter 4**

Skye spends the next few weeks no knowing whether it's night or day. She's stripped and brought to medical room after medical room, where she is pointed at with needles— either taking blood or injecting stuff into her. She's examined from head to toe, and Skye is losing her patience with everything going on. The Bobbi Morse girl interviews Skye from time to time, but they go nowhere and most of the time it's just Skye sitting there while Bobbi talks. Surprisingly, Bobbi hadn't resigned to torture yet, but by the little information Skye was giving up, she wouldn't be surprised if Bobbi chased that route soon.

Raina kept telling her how many days she had left to decide if she wanted help. And the 30 days she started with, were slowly drifting down.

Now she had four days left.

Skye didn't know what would happen once Whitehall showed up, but she knew that if it were anything like what he did to her mother, if wouldn't be pretty.

She'd spend hours alone in her cell calling Gordon's name, so he could tether to her and teleport her out. But he never came, even though Skye was certain by now that they would have found her. She knew the resources the inhumans possessed; she knew what they had and who they had with them. They easily would have found her by now, and tried to save her. But they hadn't come, and Skye didn't know what was worse, if they hadn't found her yet and had just given up, or the idea that they had found her but no one was willing to save her. Her mother had always put the people over Skye, maybe she was choosing them this time instead of her as well.

Skye holds her knees close to her chest; she needed to use her power. She knew keeping it inside herself this long was just going to be disastrous, and her bones were beginning to pay the price. She could feel the fractures, and knew that if she didn't have an outburst soon, she might break the bones in her arm completely.

Sometimes the Ward guy comes around, and just stares at Skye through the window for more than ten minutes, or he just comes to sit in the room and looks at Skye, with this gaze she's unfamiliar with. Skye finds it a bit creepy, but she doesn't say anything. She couldn't afford to, and she didn't know what to say. She was their prisoner, and she was lucky really the only form of abuse she had were the experiments, which most of the time she was knocked out for.

Slowly the days pass and before Skye knows it Raina has come by her cell. "You have one more day." Raina says by the door. "If someone was going to save you, they would have done it by now."

Skye takes a long breath, feeling the ribs on her stomach from the lack of nutrition she'd been getting. "I can still break you out of here, all you have to do is agree to take me to where your people are, or even just steal a crystal for me."

Skye stares at the concrete wall she was all too tired of. Raina sighs. "Oh fine, I guess there's no point trying to convince you anymore. It was nice knowing you kid, but by tomorrow afternoon they'll be little of you left." Skye gulps realizing the intensity of all this, and that she was probably going to die tomorrow and her mother was just going to let her.

She was going to die, and no one was coming to save her.

Skye spends her final night crying her eyes out, praying that someone will come for her. Lincoln, her father, her mother Jiaying—one of them had to come. Skye believed in her, they'd be able to save her at the last minute, they'd have to.

But the next morning comes, (or Skye thinks it is) and Bobbi's escorting her out of the room again. Skye preferred Bobbi to Raina or Ward though, surprisingly Bobbi was decent with her. Whenever Raina came she knew she was going to have to do tests, and Ward… Ward usually escorted her and the way he touched and looked at her made her uncomfortable.

But Bobbi just dragged her by the shoulder to the normal interrogation room. She was almost lax with her now, not bothering to give her the drugs, and not even tying her up once they got into the room. Though Skye could win against Bobbi in a fight _with_ her powers, she wouldn't be able to hand-to-hand. Skye could see the strength in Bobbi even from a distance.

"You haven't try to escape." Bobbi starts with today. "Even though Raina's made you offers."

Skye raises an eyebrow, surprised that Bobbi knows. "I know mostly everything that goes on around here Skye, and her visiting your cell just to talk is not like Raina, I know she wants something from you. And if you gave it to her, she'd most likely be willing to help you escape, the question is why, even after you've been here for practically a month you haven't given in."

Skye stays silent. "What is Raina asking for that would hurt you, and let you escape? I mean isn't freedom better than being a lab experiment."

Bobbi was right, why hadn't she given up herself to Raina? She could have easily just said she'd get Raina the crystals and not have given them to her and just escaped. Yet she hadn't even done that. Skye could have easily used her power to escape when one of the guards was escorting her. They often didn't drug her now, because they didn't know her capability. So why hadn't she? Why was she waiting to die?

Was it because she still had hoped her family would save her? Or maybe there was something more to it?

Bobbi looks at Skye's arm, being the only person to really even notice her bruising. The doctors noticed during x-rays but there thought process went to curiosity, Bobbi's went to concern.

"Your pretty silent Skye, does anything make your heart want to speak."

Skye doesn't say anything starring at the top of the table.

"Look... hey look at me!" Bobbi calls, grabbing Skye's chin. It wasn't in a hurtful way; it was in a sort of soothing way. "Do you know what's happening tomorrow? Someone's coming who is going to cut you open and kill you."

Skye tries to stay strong, her face scrunched and her teeth grinded. "Have you just accepted the fact you're going to die?" A single tear slips from Skye's eye; she wasn't going to give in. Not now, because deep down she knew why she hadn't tried to escape yet.

Bobbi let's go of Skye's chin and leaves the room, asking the guards to escort her back to her cell, but Skye grinds her nails into her hand. Suddenly it became clear.

She knew what she had to do, she knew the reason she'd stayed so long.

When _he_ arrived tomorrow, when _he_ meets with her for the first time, she was going to kill him.

She was going to kill Daniel Whitehall.

 **Skye has resolve now, let's hope she's able to get her way. You think it was smart of Skye not to take Raina's deal?**

 **Next chapter should be up later next week, I'm away for the weekend, so be patient for the next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5- It Snaps

**Chapter 5**

Skye sits in her cell, staring at the plain concrete, already having counted ever crack and every piece of it.

Skye pictures her boyfriend Lincoln.

It was going to be their anniversary in a few days. He was going to buy her flowers, and probably make Gordon take them to Paris, or Egypt or something. They'd spend the afternoon holding hands, and trying a bunch of dessert till they felt sick. Than they'd go spend the night looking at stars, where Skye could repeat all the stuff her dad had told her.

July must have been coming up to, her birthday being on July 2nd. Her dad would want to do something, maybe her mom would let them go somewhere and get ice cream, than maybe let her father into Afterlife for the day so they could just hang out. Only if her mom was in a good mood, but Skye would for sure visit her dad. Cal told Skye that his favorite day was her birthday. It made Skye kind of feel special knowing her father cared like that.

Her mom would just get her some nice earrings or something, and Skye didn't even have her ears pierced. It was okay her mom was busy, but she loved her and that made Skye feel special.

Skye still remembered the way her mom was after her transition through the mist. Skye hadn't taken to the transition that well. She tried to accept it, she tried to, but her powers weren't something she could call she loved.

She didn't want to go through the mist, and growing up, she'd always been told it was her choice, but the pressure was there, and Skye knew in the end she barely had a choice at all. Lincoln was there, they went through the mist around the same time, and him dealing with his own powers, in a funny way helped her.

Skye stares at a scar on her stomach, the one she received as a baby. It had mostly faded but her mother always used to tell her that if she hadn't been saved in time, what happened to her mother would happen to her as well. Shield had kept her for two years, and Skye wasn't sure what they did. All she did know was that she'd been saved, saved by her family. And she was going to be saved by hers here.

After she avenged her mother.

The morning came and Skye is escorted out by Ward. His touch is gentle, yet creepy all at the same time. "I'm sorry we don't get to know each other better princess." He whispers in her ear while dragging her away. Skye bites her lip in irritation, and is about to slam her heel on his foot, when she is forced down into a chair. "I won't tie you up, but if you make one move, know I have a gun, and that guard over there has a gun, and you have the strength of a cockroach, so you're not going far."

But Skye didn't, she was stronger than Ward thought. She had more strength than one could imagine. She just hadn't let it lose.

Skye searches the room for Bobbi, but doesn't see her. Skye frowns, sort of wanting the mental support of having her in the room. Even though they weren't exactly known to each other, Skye liked Bobbi a lot more than anyone else here. She was a jerk, but she was less of a jerk than Ward or Raina. Plus she'd never actually gotten physical with her.

Skye sees a few more guards come into the room. Following behind them was an oldish man with glasses. He wasn't that old, but compared to Skye he was old. "Hail hydra." He says out loud.

"Hail hydra" The guards repeat, including Ward. The old man walks up to Skye, she doesn't understand why at first, but the wheels start to turn after a few seconds.

"This is the girl?" He asks.

"Yes doctor Whitehall." Ward responds.

Skye's stomach drops and her whole body goes numb. This was Whitehall, the man who had stolen her mother's organs, and tissue, and her literal heart. The one who ripped it out of her body, just so he could live longer. "Raina tells me you have the same blood as a woman I once operated on." He touches the end of Skye's knee. "She was special, but something tells me you're special in another way." He gives a creepy smile. "Discover requires experimentation."

It snaps.

A literal branch snaps somewhere inside of Skye, as she realizes exactly what he just said.

Skye focuses her energy, and watches as the man begins to fall to his knees, as he crumbles on the ground as she begins to shatter his heart with her power. The guards don't know what's going on, but Skye doesn't let them get a say as the ground begins to shake with her and she escapes from their grasp. "You did that to my mother, you left her like trash after you stole all her organs and blood!" Skye yells. The concrete cracks and the lights begin to fall from the roof. "Well now… now you pay."

But a shot is fired through Skye's leg, and she cries out in pain. Whitehall and the room stop shaking. A drug is shot into Skye's neck and Whitehall stands up like what was done to him was nothing.

She'd missed her chance, she'd missed her opportunity. She could have done it, she could have killed him. She should have been quicker, but now she was done.

She was going to die.

"Prepare her for surgery."

Skye groans and tries to use her power against Whitehall, but all she does is get the ground to meaninglessly shake. Skye screams, but everything grows blurry and before she even knows it Skye is waking up on an operating table and starring at a moving ceiling, feeling pain, and knowing the feeling of death taking over.

 **Seems like Skye is in quite a predicament, Anyway she's making it out of here alive?**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, but I'm working on a book right now so my fan-fiction is sort of like my second story priority right now, but if I get enough lovely reviews I should update fairly quickly because I'll feel motivated :D**


	6. Chapter 6- Inherently Evil

**Chapter 6**

"Ahhhh" Skye groans loudly.

"Can't we knock her out or something?" A British accent asks.

"Hunter she's just been shot." Bobbi barks at him softly.

"Yeah, but it's already crazy what we're doing. Do you know I was forced to say 'hail hydra' like a zillion times today."

"Shut up Hunter." Bobbi yells. "You've what? Been disguised as a guard for like two weeks? I've been undercover for four months!"

"Sheesh stop being all hypersensitive, I mean technically your covers done now." Hunter casually remarks. Bobbi gives him a sort of death glare as they wheel Skye's body down the hallway.

Ward comes into focus. Bobbi and Hunter come to a halt. "Why are you moving her, isn't she supposed to be in surgery?"

"Whitehall ordered her to be moved." Bobbi says, in her superior tone. Ward looks at Skye, sweating and groaning from the pain. Hunter grabs his gun and shoots Ward twice in the shoulder. "Hunter!"

"What he didn't believe you, now come on, May isn't going to wait forever." The two of them pass an injured Ward on the floor, the surprise of the attack not having registered yet.

They wheel Skye away through a back exit, the Quinjet cloaked and hidden. As Bobbi and Hunter approach, they bring Skye on board. "What happened?" May asks, seeing the girl Skye.

"Technical difficulties, someone shot her in the leg, and well she may have caused an earthquake of sorts." May just gives the two of them a look, before going to get the plane in the air.

"I thought she was showing no signs of being an active enhanced." Hunter mutters. "I mean you interrogated her for like a month, right?"

Bobbi bites her lip as she starts wrapping Skye's leg properly in some bandages. "I didn't see the signs, I mean to be fair she hid her ability for like the whole duration, she only used it today."

"All for revenge she didn't get to accomplish." Hunter says with pity. "Such a shame."

Bobbi tightens the bandage. "Will need to have Simmons take a look at this." Bobbi looks at the bruising on Skye's arm. Picking it up and pressing down on it, she could feel the fractures, and broken clavicles.

"Woah." Hunter says seeing that. "How'd she get those?"

Bobbi shakes her head. "To be honest I have no idea. At first I thought it was from an abusive boyfriend, but then as I realized they were getting worse I thought Ward—"

"The guy I shot?"

"Yes." Bobbi confirms for Hunter. "But then after watching security footage I realized that it wasn't that at all. And she wasn't directly hurting herself, I'm guessing after seeing the spectacle from earlier it's a side effect of the earth quakes.

May comes back in the room. "Plane's on autopilot heading back to base." May looks at the girl. There is no emotion in her glance. "You get the information?"

Bobbi nods as she ties the last knot on Skye's bandages. "Yes I did, it's on a hard drive in my pocket. Not to mention all the information I retained while being in Hydra."

May gives an approving nod. "Well I got information to, thanks for asking." Hunter says going to lean back on one of the seats. "But no one seems to care about me." He says in his accent. "But of course, while I'm talking. Does there happen to be any beer on this plane?" May doesn't answer, or even bother acknowledging Hunter was on the plane.

"I'll tell Coulson the good…and the bad news." May goes back to the cockpit. Bobbi looks over Skye's body seeing if she can do anything else for the girl as she waits. Hunter goes to get a wet cloth, and Bobbi wipes some of the sweat off her forehead. Bobbi administered a few pain killer drugs, but she wouldn't be out of the dark till Simmons got a look at her.

"Mom." She mumbles. "Why…didn't she come?" Bobbi hears her cry. Tears start pouring out of her. "She…was…supposed to come."

"Shh, hey Skye look at me." Bobbi stops Skye's face from moving. She isn't able to get a hold of her conscience yet, but she needs to. "Come on girl."

Skye just lets out another moan, and Bobbi feels the plane start to shake, as a bunch of lights go off. "Uh oh, that can't be good." Hunter says from the corner.

"Bobbi!" May yells from the cockpit.

Bobbi looks in the medical kit for sedation, the medicine Whitehall had given her earlier wearing off. Bobbi finds it in the kit, and tries to jab the needle into Skye's arm. Her arms however are to bruised for this and Bobbi has to insert the needle into her neck.

The plane stops shaking. Hunter crosses his legs. "So are you sure rescuing this girl was the smartest idea?" Hunter states. "Because to me it kind of looks like she has the power to kill us all, and take our base down in the process."

Bobbi gives Hunter a nice glare. "Skye's a good kid; I spent a month interrogating her."

"Do you hear the word interrogating coming out of your mouth?"

"Hunter."

He puts his hands in a defensive position. "Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He lets out a sigh. "But still, the girl is dangerous Bobbi; don't grow too attached to her. Coulson's not going to keep her around for a long time."

Bobbi bites her lip, knowing it's true how Shield dealt with enhanced. "Still, I don't think she's our enemy. And I think she might be able to help us."

Hunter just shakes his head, but Bobbi looks at Skye, knowing that in her was someone who was good, and not inherently evil.

 **So Skye isn't dead, I'd never kill Skye off, sorry if I scared a few of you XD Also Bobbi was undercover, I'm pretty sure a good few of you saw that coming. But now Skye is in Shield's hands, hopefully things won't go wrong. Plan on updating the next chapter for Sunday.**


	7. Chapter 7- Shield

**Chapter 7**

Skye sat in a chair staring at her mother. "This opportunity Daisy, your quickly losing the chance" Skye twiddles her thumbs. "We've been talking about this since you were a little girl Daisy, been preparing you for it."

"I know" Skye answers "It's just Mom, I'm scared. You see how some people turn out; I could end up like Gordon, or grow scales."

"But you'll receive a gift."

Skye frowns. "I like who I am Mom, and I already have talents in other things."

My mom gives a mean chuckle. "You mean your computer skills. Please Daisy that's a hobby, not a talent." It stirs some anger in her stomach hearing her mother saying this. "Daisy we're only allowed to select a few chosen each year, any person here would gladly go through the mist, and they're waiting. But you Daisy, you're being given this because of how you were brought up."

Skye stares at the ground. She didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to change. She was fine with who she was. Why did her mother want her to evolve, it was like some kind of principal. "The elders are getting impatient Daisy, if you wait any longer they might not allow you through the mist at all, that would be the ultimate disappointment for you…and me." Her mother's gets up to leave. "Go speak with the elders Skye."

Skye doesn't answer as her mom leaves. Skye brings her knees to her chest. So many people here in Afterlife wanted to change, yet Skye was being put ahead of them. She didn't want it, nor did she think she needed it. So why was she being forced to make this decision, and being told it was a choice?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So you're telling me that you managed to find all the information I needed on Whitehall and able to even see him in person, and yet, he's still alive." Coulson goes over with Bobbi. "Why is that Bobbi?"

"I made a call Sir, I wanted to save the enhanced girl Skye, I couldn't do that and eliminate Whitehall."

Coulson taps a pen on his desk. "Alright." He goes over the information on the drive that Bobbi had given him. "Were you able to find a location on the other enhanced he's been keeping?"

"All dead, the reason for keeping Skye alive was because of something personal I believe." Bobbi explains. "But she was about to be sent for surgery where they were planning to remove all her organs." Bobbi swallows back some saliva. "I made a call to save her before that."

Coulson leans back and sighs. He rubs his temples. "You may not have killed Whitehall. But you did save a life, and for that Morse you should be grateful." Bobbi's about to say 'thank you' before Coulson continues. "However, we don't know anything about this girl Skye, for all we know she could lead Hydra straight to us, or wherever they took her from. Not to mention she's dangerous"

"Sir I talked to Skye for a long time, she has a good heart, and I believe we need to give her a chance first."

Coulson sighs and looks away. "I'd like to talk to her after she wakes up, but until than keep me posted."

"Right sir." Bobbi answers, leaving the room trying to think if she was making the right decision when it came to Skye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye opens her eyes, feeling the oxygen being pumped into her nose. She breathes out, feeling her body high on drugs. She brings her head forward a bit, and sees her arms in a sort of cast. It had been similar to the ones Lincoln had made her the first month after she'd received her powers. Skye tries to lift her left leg, but she feels a stinging sensation.

"Careful, you might open your stitches." A British accent says coming into the room. Skye looks up at the girl, she was quite pretty, and had a smart look to her Skye never seemed to possess. "You're probably feeling drowsy, but it's because we've kept you asleep the last two days. I'm Simmons by the way." The girl explains.

Skye looks around her. Why was she here? Wasn't she about to be experimented on by Whitehall. "What happened?" She croaks. "I thought…did he already do the surgery?" Skye struggles to life her head, but the scientist girl pushes her back down.

"Relax, your safe right now, Bobbi saved you."

"Bobbi?" Skye repeats, still feeling incredibly drowsy.

Simmons smiles. "I'll go get her for you; this might be a bit easier coming from her." The girl Simmons leaves and Skye just leans back starring at the surrounding around her. She was in some sort of medical room, and it looked nowhere like the facility she'd been at last. But still, she didn't know what this was, or where she was.

Bobbi comes into the room. "Hey Skye." She greets almost as if she were talking to a baby. She takes a seat beside the bed Skye was lying in.

"What happened?"

Bobbi crosses her hands. "Listen Skye, Whitehall was about to experiment on you, I knew I had to get you out. I was undercover Skye… the whole time."

Skye has to focus to understand what she's saying. "Why though? Don't you…work for him?" Skye breathes a few heavy breaths.

Bobbi shakes her head. "No, I was undercover the whole time Skye." Bobbi explains. "I wanted to save you, so I saved you."

Skye uses her arms to push herself into a sitting position, Simmons looks about to stop her but Bobbi lets it happen. Skye pulls out the tube attached to her nose, feeling a little nauseated. "But why?" Skye asks. "You don't even know me."

"But that's who we are Skye. We save people who need saving." Skye couldn't help but think a random person she barely knew, saved her over her own mother— who literally could have saved her in minutes.

Why was it Bobbi the one who had come to her rescue, and not her own family?

"So who is we?" Skye asks.

Bobbi smiles, as if this was the greatest establishment on earth. "Shield, Skye. You're in Shield."

Skye's smile drops, along with her heart. Fury rises, and that's when the earthquake starts.

 **Cliffhanger to leave it on!Tell me how you think Skye's reaction to finding out she's with Shield will be. (Hint: Not a great start XD)**

 **You guys been paying attention to the San Diego Comic Con stuff? Shields panel was good, but to short, they needed a longer one.**

 **I'm really kind of mad that they'll be calling her Daisy instead of Skye now, since the reason in the first place I started watching AoS was because I heard there would be a character named Skye on it (Skylar is my name, Sky is my nickname) so that's what brought me to the show. So it's actually like really sad for me to see that she won't be called Skye anymore. I can't judge yet since season 3 hasn't even really started, and I want to stay open minded but it's just she's always going to be Skye to me.**

 **Anyway thanks for letting me rant, needed someone other than my brother to get this out on. Let me know if you have opinions on the subject?**


	8. Chapter 8- The Enemy

**Chapter 8**

Skye's face goes white. "This is Shield?"

Simmons and Bobbi look up seeing the light shake above them. Skye rolls off the bed and backs up to the wall, feeling her powers finally having a bit of release after being bottled up so long. She doesn't want to stop them, but Skye begins to see the fear brewing in Simmons and Bobbi's eyes. Skye doesn't want to hold it in. She wants to be sick.

"It's your fault." Skye whispers. The objects around her begin to tip over and shake, a lamp falling over and breaking.

"Skye you need to calm down." Bobbi tells her calmly, using hand motions.

"No!" Skye screams holding her head. "It's your fault." Skye cries, letting a few tears escape. The staff around them began to gather seeing the spectacle.

An older man, and woman enter the room, looking at Bobbi and Simmons asking what the heck was going on.

"Skye whatever it is we did were sorry." Bobbi tries to calm down. But the older man pushes her back. Skye glares at all of them, feeling all this pain and emotion rising. She could feel her stitches break, and she was remembering the stories of what her mother told her.

While Skye had been left in the trust of family friends, Shield had raided the town and kidnapped her. The kept her for two years, Skye lost two years of her life because of Shield. It was because of Shield that her father went crazy; it was because of Shield her parent's relationship was ruined, it was because of Shield that her mother didn't even get to raise her. Shield had literally been the start to a barely redeemable family.

Skye rolls her fists, getting a handle on her power and focusing it on the man in the suit at the center of the room. "Skye was it?" He says over the loud noise and shaking. "Either you stop this or we're going to have to knock you out." Skye bites her lip in fury, letting the building shake more. The man sighs. "Knock out it is." He pulls out a gun, and a blue bullet emerges from it, landing in her stomach. Everything goes black for Skye.

Coulson looks at the girl he just shot with an ICER. Mack and Fitz walk into the room behind them. "What was that?" Mack asks, with suspicion.

"That was our new guest." May turns around, giving a nice uncaring look before leaving the room. Fitz looks at Simmons, but all she does is shrug.

"Well Bobbi, let's go move our 'guest' to the cell downstairs." Bobbi nods, going to grab one end of Skye's body. "Simmons get a heart rate monitor." Simmons nods, to Coulson's order. "Mack you can help bring our new friend Skye downstairs."

X

Skye wakes up with a nasty headache. She moves her left leg and sees someone repaired her stitches. Skye gulps remembering what happened. She was in Shield. Skye looked up and saw the older gentlemen from earlier, wearing a suit and reading a Captain America comic. He was just sitting there, as if asking for her to attack him.

Skye gets up to move, but her head bangs on an invisible screen. "Ow." She mutters holding her head. The man looks up from his comic book. "I see you're awake." He greets as if this were normal. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm the Director here, name's Phil Coulson." He looks ready to stick out his hand, but he must have remembered the prison invisible wall surrounding Skye.

Skye lets the room start shaking. "I'd be careful if I were you, if you look at the watch on your wrist." Skye stares down at a watch locked pretty tight on her. "If your heart beats above 80; well a sedation might be sent into you. I'm guessing your heart might not beat at a normal level when you make the ground shake." Skye frowns. Irritated by this Coulson guy. Who did he think he was?

"Smart." Skye compliments, going to take a seat on the bed provided in her little cocoon like shell. Skye takes a deep breath. "But I'll get out eventually, my friends will save me."

Coulson makes a face, where his head moves back. "Don't you think your friends would have saved you already, I mean you were kept where Whitehall was for a month."

Skye frowns. She knew he was right. Gordon could have saved her anytime he wanted. And even now she could call him and he'd feel a tether. But he wouldn't come, he hadn't come. Her mother had abandoned her.

"What do you want?" Skye asks Coulson, swinging her legs back and forth.

Coulson crosses his arms and leans back. "Actually nothing, I planned on letting you leave after you answer my questions."

"Planned?" Skye asks him.

"Oh I still might, but it all depends on what happens now." He brings the chair forward so he's closer to the line dividing them. "During your meltdown earlier you said it was our fault, what do you mean by that?"

Skye didn't want to talk. She went a month without talking to Bobbi. Yet the familiar face of this man, and just the warmth around him made her want to open up. She trusted this random stranger, much more than she trusted Whitehall and anyone associated with him. Plus Skye was tired, she really just wanted to go home, she wanted to see Lincoln, she wanted to see her dad. She couldn't handle being locked up any longer.

Skye takes a long breath. "You took me." Skye explains to start.

"You, as in Shield?" Coulson clarifies.

Skye nods in confirmation. "Whitehall kidnapped my mother when I was a baby, nearly 9 months old. I was left in the care of family friends as my dad left to go save her." Skye twiddles her thumbs never really having told this story to anyone besides Lincoln, but he'd already known a part of it. "But Shield came to the village and they took me. They stole me for two years. My mother lost two years of my childhood." Skye explains to Coulson. "So that's why it's your fault. My family was left broken because of what Shield did." Skye had tears in her eyes, but she quickly wipes them refusing to show weakness.

Coulson closes his eyes for a few seconds, rubbing his temples. He sighs. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, but that was a different Shield, we've changed since then." Coulson explains.

"A person can't change." Skye mutters.

Coulson raises an eyebrow. "You say that as if you weren't one." Skye looks up and stares Coulson in the face. She doesn't want to say it, and she won't. But the way he's seeing though Skye gives her a chill. "Look Skye, I promise nothing is going to happen to you here. We're not taking you from your family, and we don't want you to see us as the enemy."

"But you are." Skye explains. "Anyone who isn't like me will see me as the enemy." Skye mutters. "You saw what I could do; you had to knock me out because of it. Even my own people are scared of me sometimes." Skye cradles her arms. "So don't lie and say you won't see me as the enemy, because you will."

 **Nice ending to the chapter (eh)...XD poor Skye. But maybe she'll warm up to Shield…or maybe she'll escape. Who knows XD**

 **I'm going to be away for the week, so next chapter won't be posted for a little while. Appreciate your patience though :D**


	9. Chapter 9- Upside Down Kiss

**Chapter 9**

Bobbi stares at the 'grumpy cat mug' on the table. She flicks it with her fingers. "Bored already love?" Hunter asks, coming to take a seat beside her. "Because if you're missing Hydra I can box you up in a package and send you back."

Bobbi gives Hunter a look, and flicks him on the shoulder. "Ha ha ha, what would I do without you?" She says sarcastically, as she rolls her eyes.

Hunter leans back and takes a sip of his own coffee. "Seriously Bob what's the matter? It's not like you to stare out into space like that."

Bobbi frowns, hating the fact how well Hunter knew her. "I'm just thinking about the girl Skye." She answers honestly. "Her major freak attack yesterday, she almost seemed more scared of Shield than she was of Whitehall."

"So why don't you go talk to her?" Hunter suggests. "I mean you interrogated her every day for like five months right?"

Bobbi shrugs, turning the side of the mug with the cat on it away. "I just, she sees us as the enemy Hunter and I don't want her to see Shield like that. We're different now." Bobbi stands up.

"So go tell her that Bobbi. If you're good at anything, it's convincing people."

Bobbi kisses Hunter on the cheek. "I think I'm better at a lot more things." She tells him heading towards fault D. She grabs the tablet from the side door, and comes down the stairs to see the girl she'd interrogated for over the last month lying on her back with her head upside down.

Skye sees Bobbi enter and flips her head right side up. "What are you doing?" Bobbi asks, coming down the stairs.

"Remember that scene in Spiderman where Mary Jane kisses him upside down, I was wondering how awkward that'd be in real life."

Bobbi is surprised by her bluntness. From the time she'd known Skye she'd barely said a word. What had Coulson said to her that had made her like this— that had made her open up like Bobbi was now her friend? Bobbi would have thought Skye would be in a state of devastation still, hiding in a corner refusing to talk to anyone. This she wasn't expecting.

"It's not that great really, I tried it." She explains, remembering the scenario with Hunter, not exactly the most amazing kiss. Skye makes a 'mhmm' noise. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Bobbi asks casually kind of wanting to get Skye comfortable, being in an actual situation where she was willing to talk.

Skye smiles and Bobbi already knew the answer. "His names Lincoln." Skye informs "He's blonde with blue eyes, and he's going to medical school right now." Skye kicks the ground of nothingness her smile turning into a frown.

"Don't worry, will let you go soon and you'll see him again." Bobbi explains trying to get rid of her doubt.

Skye shook her head. "That's not what I'm worried about." Skye tells Bobbi. "You see it's just I'm not sure if we're still together."

"Did you have a fight before you know..?" Bobbi asks Skye, not finishing the end of her sentence.

"Gosh no." Skye answers. "It's just that I don't know…he's not here…he didn't try and help me…he could have saved me." Skye tells Bobbi.

Bobbi frowns. "You don't know that, he could just not know where you are."

Skye sighs. "I wish it were that simple, but my people have resources to find anyone on the planet. If he wanted to save me he could have, anyone could have."

Bobbi's surprised by this revelation. How could someone you love just not even love you enough to come rescue you. Bobbi had always planned to rescue Skye, but she was actually surprised with the lack of help from the outside. No one came looking for her at the facility, and Bobbi just presumed it was because Skye's friends couldn't find her. But if they could? Than why hadn't they saved her?

Bobbi thinks of what she'd do if Hunter was captured. She would do everything, and use every resource in her power to save him. No matter what anyone else said. Bobbi was beginning to doubt if this Lincoln guy even really loved Skye, if he wasn't willing to save her.

"So do you want to even go back to these people?" Bobbi asks Skye honestly. "I mean I heard what you were saying about Shield, but can we really be that bad if we were the ones to save you, over your own friends and family?"

Skye bites her lip, making a 'tsk' sound. "Shield can never be forgiven for what they did to me and my family." Skye tells Bobbi.

"Come on there must be something I can do to show you how Shield's changed? Because were different than whatever you think we are." Bobbi tries to get across.

Skye doesn't even bother looking her way. "Unless you can give back two years of someone's life there's nothing you can do."

Bobbi's shocked by her answer, but the points fill in the blank pretty quickly after hearing this. "I'm sorry." Is all Bobbi can say. "I wish….well."

"I think our daily interrogation is done for the day." Skye hints at. Bobbi knows that's her cue to leave, and that if she presses for anything more she's not going to get it. But she so wants to share with Skye how good Shield can be. How wonderful the organization is. That she doesn't have to think of it as bad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Simmons knocks on the door to Coulson's office. "Come in." he instructs, looking up from documents he was going through. "You have news?" Coulson asks.

Simmons nods. "I studied her blood like you asked, and also put it through the system to see if there was a match." Simmons sighs. "I didn't think there would be a match; I doubted that Shield would even have a record anymore. But…"

Simmons slides the document over to Coulson. He takes it with both arms and opens it. There showing the detailed report of experimentations that were done on an 0-8-4.

 **Cliffhanger ending! Thanks for your guys patience, hope the chapter was good, and sorry it's been so long, was away for a while and just hadn't gotten around to getting the next chapter up. If I get lots of reviews though I'll post chapter 10 this Friday :D Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10- People in Need Of

**Chapter 10**

Coulson looks over the file carefully, re-reading it and reading it over and over again. He can't believe it, he really can't believe it. Coulson watches May go through the same reaction. "But I thought…but it was." May takes a deep breath. "Phil do you understand what this means."

Coulson nods, he didn't want to, he didn't want to believe it, but the proof was before him. "Half of this information is redacted, but from what there is of it, you can tell that this girl Skye was in fact in Shield's hands, and further more…" Coulson doesn't finish.

May puts the file back on his desk. "We need to prove this information is true, with not all of it readable, we need to go and find the hard copy for it, or the unreacted version." May explains. "Before you start getting your hopes up Phil, we need to make sue Skye really is, who you think she is."

Coulson grips his fingers together. "I know, I know I need to." Coulson sighs. "But this May, I just…" Coulson stops. "Prepare a team to go to the triskelion."

"Are you crazy Coulson? The triskelion is…"

"Yeah I know it's an old wreckage and unstable, and all the information has been cleaned out, but there's the basement below it" Coulson twiddles his thumbs. "I need to be sure of this May."

May sighs, understanding Coulson's need. "Alright, I'll get a team together."

Coulson nods in thanks, knowing without May he wouldn't really have anyone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You and that old guy keep visiting me every day." Skye complains to Bobbi. "You must really care." Her voice says with high sarcasm.

"Look I promise will let you leave; we're just making sure on something."

Skye raises an eyebrow. "On what?"

Bobbi crosses her arms, she wasn't sure if she wanted to give the full information to Skye. "It's just that…." Bobbi sighs, knowing she shouldn't keep secrets from Skye, it was wrong. Even if she was an enhanced, and kind of their prisoner, Bobbi felt bad for the poor girl. From what she said the other day her boyfriend and her people had just abandoned her.

If she was right.

"We just want to make sure it was really Shield that captured you." Bobbi elaborates.

Skye frowns. "So keeping me here until than is what will help you?"

"I'm sorry." Bobbi apologizes. "It's just that…ahh.." Bobbi wasn't sure why they were still keeping Skye. After the mission if Coulson still refused to let Skye go, Bobbi just might let her go herself. After all it only seemed fair, she was kept prisoner for far too long by Hydra.

Skye bounces back the ball Bobbi had given her the other day to 'relieve her boredom' and since a computer wasn't exactly allowed Bobbi decided a bouncy ball, a few books and some cards might be just the best thing for her.

"Do you have parents?" Skye asks out of nowhere.

Bobbi furrows her brow. "Everyone has to have had parents at one stage." Bobbi articulates. "But I'm guessing that's not what you meant"

Skye catches the bouncing ball from where she was laying her head backwards. "I mean who raised you."

Bobbi crosses her arms at the weird question. "I didn't grow up with a dad if you're curious, he ran out on my mom. But I did have a brother. We grew up in San Diego." Skye gives off a sigh. "Why do you ask?" Bobbi questions.

Skye shook her head. "No reason really than curiosity."

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

Skye bites her lip, turning around so she could sit up straight. "It's just my family is weird." Skye explains. "My dad's kind of crazy, but he has so much love." Skye cradles her arm. "My mom on the other hand is the opposite."

Bobbi takes a seat crossed legged across from Skye. "You see my mom's always been kind of strict, and she's always put this pressure on me." Skye explains casually as if the two of them were having a girl talk. "And she expects me to be a leader, and she manipulates me—and others—to make you think her idea is your idea." Skye shook her head as if remembering something. "But even though I know she has to make tough decisions it's just…that's not an excuse to not to come looking for me right?"

Skye looks upset to Bobbi. And she could see the girl was almost breaking down by these circumstances. Bobbi knows what she needs to say to her. "I'm sure your mother's looking for you Skye, every mother would search for their missing child. And I'm sorry we're keeping you here, but don't think your mother isn't searching for you because I know she is."

Skye chews on her bottom lip. "But she should have found me by now." Skye explains. "I just…I feel like she didn't even try and look for me."

"You're wrong!" Bobbi protests, knowing even if some parents were cruel they would never give up when it came to their child. "Skye I promise you will let you leave, just give us two days. In two days I promise whether Director Coulson says so or not we're letting you out of here."

Skye doesn't offer a smile, but she does shrug her shoulders and lean back.

"Whatever you think." Skye feels her heart pressure speed up; she looks at her watch the number projecting at 74bpm.

"What's wrong?" Bobbi shouts jumping up, unsure why Skye's body was doing that.

"It's fine." Skye mumbles, Bobbi sees the area around them shaking. The number spikes to 78. But Skye takes in some breaths and the floor stops shaking. Bobbi notices the bruises extending on her arms. "If I keep my powers bottled up for too long my body just reacts negatively." Skye explains as casually as ever.

"So your arms…."

"It's fine." Skye tells Bobbi. "I'm so used to their being bruising there I forget what normal arms look like." She jokes, hiding fear behind sarcasm. "Every gift comes with a price."

Bobbi nods her head, for the first time understanding that the power Skye possessed wasn't actually that great of thing. It hurt her and outcasted her from everyone else. Having a gift like that came with an enormous price, and it wasn't just the bruising.

 **Kind of a transition chapter will get more action stuff next time. Shout out to Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl and VivaGrazia who review each chapter, it's much appreciated and helps me continue this story, you guys are awesome :D**


	11. Chapter 11- 'Sorry Mate'

**Chapter 11**

Ward touches the scar left by the bullet from the British guy had shot at him. "Careful, it's not fully healed yet." Kara tells Ward touching his shoulder blade.

"It's fine." Ward tells Kara pushing her off.

Kara seems rejected and pulls back the bandages she'd just removed and throws them in the trash. "Whitehall isn't mad you know, the girl escaping wasn't your fault."

Ward throws the sleeve to his shirt back on, buttoning it up. "It doesn't matter if it was my fault or not, I was put in charge of her." Ward pictures the girl Skye, the way she looked the way she smelt. He never felt so flustered and confused about a girl. He didn't even really know her, but he felt he had an instant connection.

But he did know her; Skye wasn't just a face he forgot. He'd barely met her, but he remembered that single instant they had crossed paths.

"Maybe I could help take your mind off the pain." Kara wraps her arms around Ward's chest. Ward pushes her off, and simply stands up off the bed.

"Shouldn't you be with Whitehall, you are practically his second in command."

Kara seems disappointed by Ward's rejection, but she pretends it doesn't bother her. "Please he loves Raina too much she's more trusted then me. Besides I'm just the girl with the changing face." Kara changes her face to resemble that of a model on a magazine near them. "But it does come in handy." She jokes.

Bakshi walks into the room without knocking. "Whitehall's calling for you Ward." He nonchalantly drops, leaving just as he came. Ward forgot Bakshi existed sometimes.

"Must have heard you were mission ready?" Kara guesses. Ward just leaves his room, not bothering to acknowledge Kara.

He walks down the hall to Whitehall's office, knocking on the door as he approaches. "Come in." Whitehall says from the other side. Ward opens the door and sees Raina and Whitehall looking over some files on his desk. "Ah Ward just the man I wanted to see. I'm glad you've recovered."

Ward resists the urge to roll his eyes at Whitehall's fake concern. "You need me?" Ward asks.

Whitehall grabs a document from Raina's hands. "That girl we had for a month, Skye is the name written on her file." Whitehall looks at the paper. "She is someone I'm in dire need of." Whitehall looks at his hands, wrinkles appearing. "I believe she holds the genetic code I'm looking for."

Ward stands there in silence waiting for Whitehall to assign the mission. "But you see she's not here is she." Whitehall drops in.

Ward glares for a second. "I'm sorry again Sir." He didn't mean a word of it.

Whitehall furrows his brow. "Well anyway we ran the girls blood through Shields files and found a match to a case from ten or so years ago on a document."

"Unfortunately most of it's redacted and there isn't another copy available that our hackers can find." Raina adds.

"You want me to retrieve this document?" Ward asks, presuming this is what Whitehall wants.

"I believe that Shield dug deeper in their experiments then we ever got to. I'm hoping the files will give insight onto some missing pieces of the puzzle I'm looking into." Whitehall expands on. "I'm hoping you're up for this."

"Of course sir." Ward answers. "I've never been more ready."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hunter I'll need you." May walks past Bobbi and Hunter. "The hanger in five minutes, mission ready." May instructs.

Bobbi lifts an eyebrow. "Just Hunter and you, why so few people?" Bobbi asks.

"What you think we should bring Mack to." May almost jokes, but Bobbi knows she's half serious.

"No I think I should come." Bobbi adds in. "I'm a field agent."

"Who just got back from being undercover for a long period of time!" Hunter tells her seriously. "Shouldn't you be like relaxing?"

"Mission work is relaxing." Bobbi explains, cracking her knuckles.

May crosses her arms and leans back. "If you want in sure, we leave in five."

Bobbi smiles happy to be doing a mission with Hunter where she wasn't undercover, and could finally use come-backs to Hunter's not that funny jokes.

Bobbi changes and packs a few of her things, while getting her favorite guns, and waiting for Hunter by the Quinjet. "Thought girls were supposed to take the longest."

"Ha, ha." Hunter punches Bobbi lightly on the shoulder as they're walking past. "Not everyone can just wake up with perfect hair"

Bobbi smiles, and follows after Hunter into the jet, as May starts flying and debriefing on the mission.

"What so this is all for a file about an 0-8-4?" Hunter confirms after May is finished.

"Yep." May responds, while switching a button on the jet.

"But why do we need this now, an unredacted file, it just seems strange that were going to the trouble of going to the Triskelion just on the off chance this file is there." Hunter shrugs. "But if it's as important as the bossman says, than guess we got to go after it."

Bobbi sighs, knowing that without Hunter she'd really have no reason to smile at all.

The group arrives at the Triskellion, and make their way to the basement with ease surprisingly. They all enter a large filing room, from which they'd been told most of the files were held. "There has to be at least a thousand" Hunter complains. "Will never get through them all"

May takes out a flash light, to give them more lighting. "Just search for the 0-8-4 cases, they usually stand out."

A sound is heard outside, the three look towards the door. "I'll go check it out" Bobbi offers running before anyone could say no, May just continues to search the files.

Hunter searches for a few minutes as well, but he is distracted by the fact Bobbi hasn't come back yet. "Bob" he tries over the com. But he gets no signal from her. "I'm going to go look for her." He runs out of the room, and down in the direction he thinks Bobbi might have gone.

May doesn't even bat an eye, as she goes through the files.

Hunter turns a corner, his gun blazing and his head held high. "Bob? You with me?" He calls over the com. No answer. "Dam it." He yells out, treading the hallway carefully.

This stupid mission, he didn't even care about the enhanced girl Skye. They saved her from Hydra, why did they have to go on this stupid mission to get a file on her. Hunter kicks open the door. He flashes a flash light inside, seeing the file cabinets spread all over the place—the leftover from Hydra's take down.

"Hunter." May calls over the com.

"Oh thank goodness." Hunter calls back. "Is Bob with you, did she come back?" He asks carefully.

"I thought you would have found her?" May answers back.

Hunter bites his lip, looking at more rooms filled with empty files. He wanted to search, but he knew he needed to make sure Bobbi was safe first; he couldn't just go through them now.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice states. Hunter turns around and finds himself looking directly at Ward.

"Well I would have been perfectly fine never seeing your face again." Hunter comments as he grabs a file cabinet from the side of the hallway and throws it in Ward's direction before ducking for cover and using another door to escape the room.

Hunter feels the bullet squeeze past his side, and he barely dodges it as it grazes his crawls away quickly, running to escape. But he feels the bullet hit and pierce his back.

Hunter falls onto his knees, face first into the ground. Feeling the blood soak his shirt.

"Sorry mate." Ward imitates his accent, pointing a gun at Hunter's head. "But looks like it's time you got what was coming to you."

And Ward pulls back the trigger.

 **That was an evil place to leave it off at XD Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12- Lies and Choices

**Chapter 12**

"Dam out of ammo" Ward sighs and drops the gun— Hunter uses the opportunity to reach for his own gun, but Ward is too quick for him and it's out of his hands.

"Maybe this is what I need though." Ward bends down and kicks Hunter in the stomach who is trying to get away, but the wound from his back is too much. He lets out a gasp of pain. Ward holds his heel over Hunter's back. "If I'm correct you were a guard working under Morse." Ward grabs Hunter's head and bangs it against a wall. "Hopefully Shield cares enough about you to consider trading you for that enhanced you attained."

Hunter bites into his lip, feeling the strength bleed out along with his wound. He couldn't die here; he couldn't let Bob down like this. He needed to break free and he needed to get out now.

But Ward bangs Hunter's head again into the concrete and it's lights out for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bobbi runs down the hallway yelling Hunter's name. "Hunter!" She cries, but she gets no answer. "Dam it, Hunter where are you." She curses.

"Bobbi, I think you better look at this." May calls from the corner. Bobbi rushes over to see May bent over some dried blood. May shakes her head, and Bobbi knows that the blood must be Hunter's, and there was a lot of it.

"May…" Bobbi couldn't deal with this. Not right now, not when Hunter was the only person she needed.

May holds up a note. "I don't think he's dead yet."

Bobbi reads over the writing.

 _Bring the enhanced girl Skye, along with the document, in exchange for the Agent_

 _-Hydra_

Bobbi punches the wall. She was an idiot, how dare he do this, how dare this happen. How dare any of this be allowed to happen? Bobbi takes a long breath.

"We better get back to Coulson." May drops the note, but Bobbi bends down and picks it up, crumpling the thing in her hand. She was angry, but also her mind was racing at what this meant. For sure Hunter meant 100times more to her than Skye ever did, but Skye was a person to, she couldn't just trade her over like cattle.

But this was Hunter, not some other agent. This was her Hunter, the man she loved. She couldn't just pretend she wasn't going to do anything for him. Even if that meant handing Skye over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye kicks back and counts the ceiling tiles for like the fiftieth time. Skye knew what Bobbi had said, that she'd let her go in at least two days, but Skye kind of doubted her, no matter how much Skye was beginning to trust Bobbi. It's just that Skye was used to people breaking promises, or just not following through on them. And Skye still didn't trust Shield; they were this organization that she just really, didn't feel comfortable with.

Skye lets out a gasp as she feels the bones in her arms shake a little. Skye holds onto her stomach trying to grasp onto air for a second. Skye could hear the watch on her wrist beep to warn she was a few heartbeats away from getting knocked out. Skye almost wants to let it.

Skye had kept her powers on hold for too long. Her two little outbursts so far had only managed to delay the inevitable. She needed to release her power, for a long period of time. She needed to get it lose, or else her power was going to destroy her from the inside out. Skye's arms had never looked so bad (even though she couldn't see most of the skin because they were in casts), and she didn't know how well her bones were going to handle this.

She wanted to ask for help, that Simmons girl was a doctor; she'd given her the casts. But the casts weren't going to do anything, and if what Bobbi said was true and Skye would be leaving in two days, then she'd be getting home soon and able to have the healers in Afterlife have a look at her.

Skye gulps, realizing she was still referring to Afterlife as home. Personally Skye actually just wanted to escape, now that she'd been gone so long, maybe it'd be easier to just fall under the radar and never go home. She could start a new life somewhere else, instead of going through the pain of having to face the family that had abandoned her.

Her mother who had abandoned her.

Lincoln, who had abandoned her.

Skye hugs her knees together, and lets out a long cry. Knowing she finally had accepted what she been so afraid of.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lincoln digs his wrists into his chair, watching a servant pour some tea for Jiaying. She doesn't seem upset to him, in fact she barely seems startled. "What brings you here so early in the morning." Jiaying asks, as if pretending she didn't know why Lincoln was here.

"Skye's been missing for over a month now Jiaying."

"Daisy isn't missing." Jiaying corrects. "I know where she is Lincoln, and she's safe."

Lincoln has to keep his nerves in check so he doesn't just come out and punch Skye's mother. "Well why hasn't she been brought home, why hasn't she come back!"

Jiaying sips her tea as if they were discussing politics or something. "Skye's on a personal journey right now Lincoln, when she wants to come home she will."

"Why don't you just send Gordon to get her!?" Lincoln yells, raising his voice to a level he knew he shouldn't have.

"Because Lincoln!" Jiaying calls out on. "Skye doesn't want to come home yet, she's purposefully running away from me, I want to bring her home, but somehow she's eluding even Gordon….Speaking of him."

Lincoln turns to see Gordon standing by the door.

"I think it best you go." Jiaying instructs without a choice.

Lincoln mutters a curse under his mouth before storming out of the office, refusing to believe what Jiaying was saying was true.

Gordon closes the door, and makes sure Lincoln is a good distance away before speaking. "Why are you feeding him those tall tales?" Gordon asks by pure curiosity.

Jiaying puts her tea down on her desk. "Because if I told him the truth, I'm pretty sure it'd be the beginning of a revolt." Jiaying sighs. "Can you still sense her?" Jiaying asks Gordon.

"If by you mean she's still alive, yes she is."

Jiaying folds her arms. "I guess that's all that matters. We can't risk you leaving Afterlife again, not with the way Shield or Hydra or whoever took Daisy, is able to track you. I can't risk Afterlife being exposed." Jiaying lets out a long sigh. "Even if it means leaving Daisy on her own."

"She'll understand." Gordon confirms. "You're our leader, and one person does not equal the value of the entire community."

Jiaying nods, agreeing slightly with what Gordon was saying. But overall, she did question her decision a bit. She just had to believe Skye would be alright. What else was she to do?

She couldn't just send someone to her location, not when they could have found out what Skye was, and would want to know more and possibly find more of inhumans. She couldn't risk another life for Skye's.

The risk of saving her daughter did not outweigh her responsibility of keeping Afterlife safe.

 **So is Jiaying in correct thinking in this situation? What about what Bobbi's going to do, you think she'll hand Skye over for Hunter. Reviews much appreciated :D**


	13. Chapter 13- If That's What You Think

**Apology time guys, my computer was sent in to be fixed while I was on vacation for a week and they told me that it shouldn't take more than two weeks to fix it. Well three weeks later I get a phone call saying my computer is unfixable and a week after that when they finally give us the gift card to go buy my new one, I'm able to get started again (luckily I have all my stories and stuff backed up on usbs) anyway apology for the wait, thanks for your patience.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Bobbi stood at Coulson's desk unable to describe more of what happened to them. She let May describe most of the details, going into the depths of the whole thing.

"Bobbi retrieved the unredacted document, but unfortunately Hydra seems to have taken Hunter as a hostage." May slides the document, still folded over to Coulson. Coulson looks very tempted to read the document, right there and then, but he doesn't and continues to listen to May. "I'm not sure the motive, but I'm guessing that with their aim being the same, they'll be coming after Skye no matter what."

Bobbi digs her nails into her hand, she wished she hadn't let this happened, but she had. And now she was faced to make the ultimate choice.

Coulson stares at Bobbi, almost looking like he knew what she was thinking. "No matter what we decide it won't be fair, so I guess will leave the option up to Skye."

"Pardon?" Bobbi interrupts.

Coulson intertwines his fingers. "I know Hunter is your priority Bobbi, but we also have to think of Skye here. She's a person, no matter if she's enhanced or not. So it's not fair to just trade her over, but we also have to think of Hunter." Coulson glances over at Bobbi.

"Bobbi I want you to go tell Skye, how will proceed."

"How are we proceeding?" Bobbi asks.

"It's all up to how you tell Skye." Coulson explains casually, as if what Bobbi was going to do wasn't a big deal. But it was, it was a large deal. He was basically asking her to make the decision.

But by the way Coulson was looking at her, Bobbi could tell that Coulson wasn't trying to be cruel, he just really wanted to accept the decision Bobbi had to make.

Hunter was Bobbi's ex-husband, and now boyfriend again—but Bobbi had also been the one to bring Skye onto the base. So this was her decision and she needed to make it.

Bobbi takes a large breath. "I understand sir." She bites her lip, knowing that this was the option she had to take. "I'll go speak with Skye."

Bobbi walks fast paced out of the office, leaving May and Coulson with the document. May gives her normal glare expression to Coulson, and Coulson just sighs opening up the document. "I presume you've already read it." He closes it again, unable to get past the first few words. "Mind giving me the short version."

May lifts her shoulders a bit before beginning. "It's exactly what you thought Phil."

Coulson knows it's serious when May uses his first name. Coulson opens the document again and takes a deep breath as he goes over the words.

Coulson spots his name, and he knows that things have taken a turn for what he hadn't been expecting. He leans back, and shook his head. "I never thought, that I…that I'd see her again May." Coulson has to keep it together a bit. "I mean I knew she had a family, and I knew she had to be returned to it, but I had no idea if that's what happened."

"But she found her family." May finishes. Coulson closes the folder. "The girl Skye, she has no idea what you did for her, how you were the one who stopped Shield from what they were doing."

Coulson just shakes his head. "And she doesn't need to know." Coulson says firmly.

"Phil, are you really just going to let Bobbi trade her. I mean this girl; you raised her for a part of your life!" May interjects.

"Bobbi won't trade her." Coulson corrects. "I trust Bobbi, and I trust her decision."

May wasn't so sure, but she keeps quiet. Because if there was one thing Melinda May was good at, it was keeping quiet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bobbi stands at the stop of the stairs, watching Skye read a book with her head at the opposite end of the bed. She hadn't noticed her yet, but even from the distance Bobbi noticed the bruising on her arms.

Bobbi walks down the steps, and Skye throws her book down on the floor. "Hey." She says which is such a turn from when Bobbi and her had first met. She had a smile on her face, but Bobbi could see the marks under her eyes. "So you ready to let me out of this place and into the wild."

Bobbi's stomach drops long and far away. Bobbi remembers what she'd told Skye the other day. That she'd let Skye go, no matter what Coulson said. Now Bobbi felt even more guilty for what she'd have to tell Skye.

Skye sees how unhappy Bobbi looks. "What?" Skye asks, already knowing the inevitable answer.

"Skye I…"

Skye's smiles drops. Bobbi remembered how Skye hadn't even been smiling the time, she'd told her she'd let her out in two days. Responding with a 'If that's what you think'.

"No it's fine." Skye answers. "I knew in the end anyway, you'd never let me go. It's fine, I forgot this was Shield."

"No!" Bobbi defends. "Shield would have let you go, it's just me who's keeping you captive here, it's my fault." Bobbi explains with a sorrow filled expression.

"I don't understand."

Bobbi pulls out the note from her pocket and shows it to Skye over the screen. Skye reads it over.

 _Bring the enhanced girl Skye, along with the document, in exchange for the Agent_

 _-Hydra_

Skye frowns.

"The agent…?"

"Hunter, Lance Hunter. He's the man I love. He helped me get you away from Whitehall." Bobbi kicks the floor, dropping the note. "I'm sorry." Bobbi mumbles.

Skye laughs, a long laugh.

"What it's not like you love me, so it's fine if you hand me over. It's no big deal. I mean what am I anyway? If you kept me any longer I'd probably destroy something." Bobbi hears the crack in Skye's voice.

Bobbi squeezes her fists, feeling a bit of the pain Skye was feeling. She loved Hunter, but what she was about to do, what she was going to do wasn't fair not to Skye or anyone. But what choice did she have?

 **So Bobbi handing Skye over you think it's the fair decision, or really should Skye just bust her way out of there and make a run for it?Also what do you think happened in the past between Skye and Coulson. Happy to be updating again :D**


	14. Chapter 14- I'll Help

**GUYSSSS NEW PROMO FOR AOS SEASON 3! GOOOOO WATCH IT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

This sucked for Skye. She knew from the beginning that Shield was never going to let her go, she knew that. Even in Afterlife she had little freedom, but at least there she was seen as human (or inhuman). Here she was the tool that was traded and handed over for peoples gain. She'd thought she'd been wrong about Shield; after all they had saved her. But just to lock her up in another prison.

Was that really saving her?

Skye thought with Lincoln she could feel free, and human. He wasn't scared of her, he loved her. But not coming to her rescue, how could she just forgive him for that?

Skye sees how traumatized Bobbi is by her decision. And Skye knew that she did care a little bit about her, but she didn't care enough. She cared more about this Hunter guy, than she was ever going to care about her. That meant a little, but it also just proved that she wasn't seen as a person to them.

Just a tool.

Skye wasn't being fair. She didn't want to let some guy die just because of her, and I mean if they kept her she'd feel even worse. So maybe this was better anyway.

Bobbi stood still, she been thinking for a couple of minutes. She couldn't handle it, she shouldn't be doing this. It felt wrong, it felt horribly wrong. Bobbi knew she was making a mistake. One Hunter wouldn't even want her to do. He wouldn't want an innocent girl's life to be traded for his own.

So why was she doing it, because she loved Hunter.

But she hadn't even asked Skye, Bobbi hadn't even given Skye the simple pleasure of offering her help. Bobbi was just going to force her to do it. But what Coulson said to Bobbi was really sticking with her. It was Skye's option, it was her choice if she wanted to save Hunter or not.

Bobbi stops looking at the floor and stares directly in Skye's eyes.

"Skye, I'm not telling you to save Hunter." Bobbi undoes the barrier on the prison, the shield coming down. "Skye you're free to go you can leave here, that's what I promised you."

Skye seems doubtful, as she takes a step past the barrier.

"But before you leave Skye, I want your help; I want your help to help save the man I love. Because without you, I'm afraid that he might die."

Skye stood in spot, outside of that little room she'd been kept in for the past week. Finally she was free, free to go see her family. But then again, Bobbi had saved her, and risked her life. Skye couldn't just leave knowing that she was the only option to save the man Bobbi loved.

Skye looks at the door atop the stairs, there were no barriers in place now, there was only the woman Bobbi; and maybe a few dozen agents outside.

But Bobbi wasn't that type of person, she wasn't the type of person she was something other people hadn't been to her. Nice, and strong.

Skye walks past Bobbi, seeing if she'll do anything to stop her. But she stands there, watching Skye's every move, seeing how people responded, seeing how she was looking at her. It wasn't fear of Skye in her eyes; it was a fear for the man she loved.

Skye thought of Lincoln.

"Even though the man I love didn't come to save me, that still wouldn't stop me from saving him." Skye goes off on at random. "And I see that you would do anything to save the man you love."

Skye pictures Lincoln, but has to shake the image from her head. No matter how mad she was at him for not saving her, or disappointed, Skye couldn't let another person lose someone they loved, she couldn't let Bobbi.

"If I help you." Skye begins, Bobbi's eyes instantly light up. "You won't lock me up again?"

Bobbi turns and grabs onto Skye's hands, grasping them. "So you'll help, you'll really help me?"

Skye bites her lip, doubting her decision slightly, but also knowing that even if she was set free she wasn't going anywhere, she wasn't going back home, and maybe now Shield would owe her a favor.

Or lock her up again for the rest of her life.

"Yes, I'll help." Skye says, hoping with all her heart she won't regret this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lincoln packs his duffel bag, throwing in some clothing and the necessities he'll need. He grabs a picture of Skye from his drawer, the two of them together with the Eiffel Tower in the background. Lincoln had taken Skye on their third date, sometimes it was nice to know a teleporter. Lincoln holds the image close to his heart, he missed her like crazy. The lies Jiaying were telling him were beginning to get too far.

At first Lincoln wanted to trust Jiaying, after all she was Skye's mother, but it had been a month now and no matter what Jiaying said he knew that something wasn't right. Jiaying didn't seem nervous though; she barely was batting an eyelash to her daughter's disappearance. That made Lincoln feel calm, because Jiaying would show some kind of distress if Skye was in danger.

She had run away, she had run away from Afterlife, without so much as a goodbye. Skye wasn't that type of person, plus if she'd been planning this Lincoln would have suspected something, Skye wasn't good at hiding her emotions from him. But she hadn't given any signs of a runaway attempt. Something must have happened after she visited her father.

And how was it that she was eluding even Gordon—that was impossible. Everyone here was on house arrest; no one was coming or leaving Afterlife. That had happened the day after Skye hadn't come home, that wasn't a coincidence. Lincoln couldn't stand for this any longer.

Lincoln zips the duffel bag closed. "Where do you think you're going Sparkplug?" Gordon stands at his door.

"I'm going to find Skye."

"She doesn't want to be found." Gordon inputs. Lincoln clicks his teeth together. "And I'm not taking you anywhere— no one leaves Afterlife right now."

"Don't feed me this BS Gordon, Skye didn't just leave and you know that. So why don't you be nice and give me a lift out of Afterlife, or you can watch me take the two day trip down the mountain path to that Chinese village."

Lincoln throws the bag over his shoulder and walks past Gordon, but Gordon stops him by the shoulder, pushing him back. He looks pretty sincere considering he was missing his eyes. "Look Lincoln, I can't teleport right now."

"I know no ones to leave and—"

"It's not that." Gordon interrupts. "An organization has learnt a way to track my movements." He explains in a whisper. "And if I leave and come back, they may be able to track me back to Afterlife."

"An organization, what organization and why doesn't anyone know this I—"

"Shield, is the organization Lincoln." Gordon seems hesitant with his words, as if he were keeping something else.

Lincoln remembers the name 'Shield' it was the organization that had kidnapped Skye when she'd been only an infant. Lincoln lets the pieces fit together.

"Is Skye…" He can't even finish.

"She's alive." Gordon confirms. "But…even I don't know how much longer things will stay that way."

Lincoln gulps, finally hearing the truth was harder to learn then he thought. "So Shield….this Shield organization took her!" Lincoln grabs the collar of Gordon's jacket. Gordon pushes him off.

"Lincoln, Jiaying refuses to take any steps right now but I know you're going to leave anyway so here is something to go on." He hands Lincoln a piece of paper.

Lincoln sucks in a few breaths finally realizing what a lie he'd been living this past while. Lincoln grabs his bag on the floor and runs out the door, knowing full well he needed to find this Shield organization and fast.

 **So Lincoln may come to the rescue, and Skye has decided to help Shield (partly because she believes Lincoln abandon her) Wonder what'll come of this?  
**

 **So new Promo...** **AHHHH SOOO COOOL! First thing is Skye is calling herself Daisy (grrrrrrrr, at least I have fan fiction) Than Fitz getting a bag over his head (kidnapped?)mmmm, and no May or Simmons (though don't actually want Simmons yet, think the surprise should wait till the show starts) 3 WEEEEKSSS, then YEAHHHH THE SHOW STARTS! SO EXCITED.  
**


	15. Chapter 15- Shield Agent

**Chapter 15**

Skye stands in the center in Coulson's office. She liked Coulson, even though he was the enemy and had locked her up; there was something about him that Skye liked.

"So Bobbi informs me that you wish to help."

Skye nods, knowing she can't back out now. She couldn't, even when she wasn't even sure why she was doing this. It's not like Shield had done anything for her. Even if they had saved her from being killed by Whitehall.

"You're free now, if you wanted to walk out of the office and go home you could."

Skye shrugs her shoulders. "It's not like I know how to get there anyway; usually Gordon is the one who takes me everywhere I want to go." Skye covers her mouth realizing what she just said.

Coulson raises an eyebrow "Gordon?"

"Ah never mind that." Skye answers, a bit embarrassed how easily she'd revealed something. She was getting to comfortable here. After she rescued this Hunter guy, for sure she had to make sure she left tout-suite. If not, she may reveal where in the world Afterlife is. She couldn't waste Shield finding that out.

"I've decided to help rescue your friend." Skye reveals. "And I won't back out now." Skye twiddles her thumbs. She didn't want to admit how Hunter had help her escape, but she also thought it was rather strange of her to just go with things and help this random person she barely even spoke to.

"Well, amendable courage." Coulson compliments. "If you weren't set against the idea of Shield, I'd probably make you a Shield agent."

Skye blushes and she's not sure why. She really couldn't imagine herself as any kind of agent, yet the idea in itself made her heart flutter. From the beginning she was supposed to become some sort of leader to the inhumans like her mother, she was supposed to guide them, that's the way her mother had planned her future. With no thought of her.

But an agent, a secret spy. Skye had seen movies like that, and it was cool. Her hacking skills could be used as well. Maybe it would have been a path she could follow if she never received her powers. If she hadn't let her mom pressure her.

Obviously Skye would never forgive Shield, or work for them. But the idea of being a super spy sent a good chill down her spine.

"Morse." Coulson instructs to Bobbi. "You still have ways to contact Hydra."

"Yes, that's why they left no further instructions on the note; I believe they want me to contact them."

"Well Bobbi." Coulson begins. "I trust you to arrange that, but make sure everything is non-traceable, and don't be afraid to argue if the location is not the safest location."

"I understand sir." Bobbi, nods and leaves the room, already knowing what she needs to do. Skye just watches the encounter, unsure what her role was.

"Skye, will have to make it look like you're unconscious, but we won't be drugging you." Coulson confirms. "I don't want to risk anything, but once you've been given to Hydra I expect you'll be able to use your powers to the advantage." Coulson pauses, almost looking worried. "If for some reason though things aren't going as planned, even if Hunter isn't safely on the other side, please use your powers." Coulson grips his hands. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Skye is surprised by all this concern Coulson is showing. Since when did other people care about her, especially this man who she barely knew. "Why, does it matter, isn't this Hunter guy more important to you?"

Coulson frowns. "All my agents are precious to me Skye, but you have the potential to be one. Which means I care for you just as much. The minute we brought you into Shield, was the minute you became a part of my responsibility."

Skye is a little taken aback by this statement. No one had ever talked with her like that before.

Bobbi comes back into the room with May. "The meeting is set." Bobbi announces. "Tomorrow morning before sunrise, as long as we bring Skye and the document they'll give Hunter back."

Skye squeezes her fists, the bruises underneath her beginning to stiffen, she needed to let out this power and she knew the bridge would be that opportunity. She had to hold it in, a little longer, and then she'd be able to do it. "Listen, once you've delivered me to Hydra, I'm going to let my powers loose." Skye looks at her hands, the purple tint more visible then before.

Skye gulps. "When I let it go, I want you all far away from the area. Run, and don't come back for me. Once Hunter is in your hands, run for it and don't come back." Skye orders. "I'll hurt you if you get too close to me."

"We can't just abandon you." Bobbi defends.

Skye shakes her head. "You won't be. After the vibrations begin an earthquake will happen in the surrounding area, you're in more in danger than me. Besides after I'm done, I'm leaving for good." Skye smiles, as if this were it. "There's no need to worry."

Coulson and May don't look ready to agree, and neither does Bobbi. But Coulson gets the last word in. "Alright, I understand. Once Hunter is safely in our hands, will leave." Coulson intertwines his hands. "But once were gone, I want you to shoot up some sort of signal saying you're alright, if it's not shot in ten minutes after we leave, we're coming back to rescue you."

Skye is flabbergasted. A signal? Were they crazy? Why couldn't they just leave her alone already, why did they need to find out if she made it out of the battle alive? These people made no sense to Skye, I mean she had just been their prisoner, now this. Was this really the Shield that kidnapped her as an infant? The one who left scars on her, the one that stole her away from her parents. It didn't seem right, these people were to…caring.

"I…."

"There is no debate." Coulson concludes. "If you don't send up some sort of signal, we're coming back, and hunting you down to make sure you make it out of there alive."

Skye tears up a bit, and has to turn around in order to keep herself calm.

"Fine whatever, I'll shoot up a stupid signal."

May can't help but watch the situation unfold, and how Coulson is looking at Skye, the way he looked at her as if he was watching his daughter once again. As if he was watching that cute little girl Mary, the girl Coulson thought he lost.

 **Sort of just a filler chapter, gets better next week, we see Ward and Hunter and their situation. Next chapter coming soon.**


	16. Chapter 16- Comfort of a Gun

**Chapter 16**

Ward leans against the wall, reloading his gun and making sure everything was in the proper order. Hunter was tied to a chair a few feet away from him; Ward could see he was beginning to stir awake.

Ward finishes reloading his gun.

"Gosh, what did I drink last night to make my head feel like this?" Hunter mutters, about to reach for his head, he sees the ropes restraining him. "Or maybe I should be asking who punched me instead."

Ward doesn't really answer, just leans his leg higher back on the wall.

Hunter fights against his restraints. His struggle goes nowhere, especially with the injury that seemed to have been bandaged and treated. "You know it's nice to offer refreshments for your guest." Hunter jokes.

Ward just glares.

"Well aren't you in a happy mood." Hunter rolls his eyes, and just shrugs his shoulder.

Ward sighs. "I could kill you right now." Ward intimidates. Hunter just laughs at his attempt.

"So why am I still alive?" And why did he treat his wounds?

Ward clicks his gun, shaking his head. He aims the gun at Hunter.

"Mr. Ward, please contain yourself." Raina says from the corner.

Ward adjusts his belt again, and swears beneath his breath.

"Well looks like we have a third person showing up to the party." Hunter tries to undue the ropes, but his hands aren't able to reach. He bites his lip. This was bad, why had he been left alive, they should have killed him right off the bat; this made no sense what so ever. He needed to find a way out of this, and fast.

"I think you should be dismissed Ward." Bakshi adds, Ward frowns noticing Bakshi beside Raina for the first time. Ward shrugs, not deciding to pay attention to what Bakshi was asking.

Raina grabs Hunter's chin, more seductively than harshly. "Lance Hunter was it."

"The one and only Beautiful." He answers nervously.

Raina smiles, her finger nails beginning to dance on his shoulders, as she moves around him in a circle. "You took something precious from us Hunter, you and that blonde woman Morse." Her nails dig into his shoulders. "We want it back."

"It, I'm sorry we didn't steal any objects from you." Hunter spits out.

Bakshi doesn't understand what Hunter means. "We mean the girl you idiot." Bakshi clarifies. Ward glares, not sure how Bakshi and him were of equal value in Whitehall's eye, considering how stupid he was.

"Mmm you mean the girl we saved, from you cutting her up and killing her."

Raina sighs. "That was her own fault Mr. Hunter, she couldn't tell me where they kept the crystals for the mist." Raina leans deep into Hunter's face, inches away from his lips. "Unless you have found where she's from, and are able to lead us to her location."

"Sorry lady." Hunter turns away, practically knocking into Raina's head. "But even if I did know, I wouldn't tell the lot of Hydra."

Ward pulls out his gun again. "I think my options better." He aims the gun at Hunter's head. Raina walks in front of him.

"We need him alive for the exchange, you can kill him if the agreement goes south, but I'm hoping things don't end up that way."

Hunter is surprised how Raina got between him and the gun, but he's not taking this as flattery. "Exchange?"

Bakshi snuffles a laugh. "Don't you see, we're exchanging you for the girl. Even though your lousy life is worth nothing compared to an inhuman."

"Inhuman?" the word confuses Hunter, but it also intrigues him. If he made it out of this, he might actually be able to give some valuable information to Coulson. "If you think Shield will be handing over Skye, you're crazy."

"Don't worry they've already agreed to a meeting, time and location." Raina informs. "A woman in love will do anything for the man she loves." Raina chuckles.

Hunter knew there had to be more, Bobbi wouldn't just hand Skye over. "Well they won't show, Shield won't just hand over a person."

"Well she's not a person." Ward clarifies. "She's an inhuman, a weapon, and someone of value to Whitehall." Ward crosses his arms. "Besides what does it matter to you if we have her, you we're only keeping her locked up."

Hunter hated to admit about Ward's point. "Yeah, well when we saved her you were experimenting on her! Ready to kill her!"

"Obviously you had no idea what Shield was doing to her ten years ago!" Ward yells. "Compared to what they did we're the good guys!"

Hunter doesn't want to believe what he was saying. What Ward was saying made no sense, it couldn't make sense. It was stupid. He had to be lying.

"That still doesn't give you an excuse."

Ward bites his lip. "Well you—"

"Quiet Ward." Raina interrupts. "It's not worth telling him more, in fact anymore would let you fall onto the category of stupidity."

Ward scrunches his fist. Clicking the safety on his gun, he high tails it out of the room. He wasn't going to stand for any more of this. It was stupid. In fact he was sick of everyone here, they were all just irritating and he'd had enough of them.

Ward had stuck it out here because of Garrett, and after his death by the hands of Coulson's team, he couldn't turn anywhere else. Once Garrett died, Ward was recruited by Whitehall. Obviously Whitehall didn't see him in the same light as Garrett had, but who else was he left to turn to in Hydra after the death of the one person in his life who'd built him up.

But Ward had almost had enough of Whitehall's reign.

Ward storms off down the hallway; Kara there at the end. "You don't seem in a good mood." She notices. "Someone set you off."

Ward stops past her shoulders. "It's nothing." Ward continues to walk past, but Kara grabs his arm.

"Hey stop, you know I'd follow you anywhere Ward, and I'd do anything for you." Kara lets go, giving Ward the motivation to stop moving. "So what you offered to me, what you want to do, I'll support you."

Ward was surprised by Kara's answer, he suspected her to be loyal to Hydra, he had no idea that she'd be this loyal to him. Even though he did save her that time, and without him, she wouldn't even be alive.

"Whitehall is the only remaining head." Kara clarifies. "If he's eliminated, more than 50% of the agents will back you up. A good portion are from Garrett's squad after all, and you were his right hand man."

Ward feels the gun in his left pocket, the comforting feeling of it being there calming his nerves.

"So what do you want to do?" Kara asks.

Ward rolls his shoulder in a circle, looking ready for battle. "Tomorrow Morse is going to deliver the Skye girl; if we make sure this is interrupted we can sneak in as a third party." Ward instructs. "I'll be at the front lines of the exchange, if this is to work you'll have to prepare the men. Whitehall will be at the other side to witness it, so he won't be expecting the blow. When he's dead, I expect everyone to swing into action."

"And Shield."

"Will be happy for the disturbance, it'll mean they have an easier chance of getting both the agent and Skye." Ward smiles, thinking of how brilliant this is planned out. "Of course Kara I expect you to make sure the girl Skye falls to us. She'll be quite valuable if we get a hold of her."

Kara changes her face into Bobbi, and gives a smile. "Happy to comply." She says in Bobbi's voice.

 **So Ward is planning a coup. Wonder just what will go down on the bridge. You guys have predictions on what'll happen? Will Ward, Hydra or Shield get their way? Or maybe even Skye has something in store.**


	17. Chapter 17- Clue

**Chapter 17**

Lincoln crumples the paper in his hand; he stands outside the brick door. Hearing the sound of Calvin on the inside, Lincoln burns with the static through his body just thinking about Calvin. The things he could do, the dangers he could cause. He could so easily hurt people. Skye defended him, saying it wasn't his fault; it was the weird stuff his body had gone through. Lincoln knew that Skye partly blamed herself; if she hadn't been taken her father wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to become stronger. But Lincoln couldn't help but feel nervous around Cal.

Not only had he broken his ribs once, he'd also given Skye bruises from holding onto her so strongly. Skye defended saying that he didn't know his strength that he didn't know. But he'd done this to himself, he shouldn't make his daughter suffer by seeing him.

But still, Cal had been there when Skye was taken. He was the clue to finding out where she went. That was something Lincoln needed

"Calvin!" Lincoln yells loudly through the wall. There was no door to enter, but if they could have a conversation through the wall, that was all Lincoln needed. "Skye where is she!"

All Lincoln hears are muffled screams. He puts his fingers on the wall and lets his static charge through. The screams stop. "Static." Cal calls through the walls. "Shield, they took her!" He yells. "Bring me back my Daisy."

Lincoln was unsure how Cal could keep up with this over and over again. Skye had been gone for a month, how could he even keep going. This was crazy.

But Lincoln felt his own heart hurting, after all Skye meant the world to him and he just let her slip through his fingers.

"Cal…I know… Daisy is gone." Lincoln takes a long pause, hearing the sound of Calvin past the wall. "But I want to save her, so if you can give me some clue, something that could help me."

"It was Shield!" He yelled out to Lincoln. "There is no other explanation, I fought them, I fought to get Daisy back, but Gordon took me away." He bangs his fists on the wall; Lincoln can literally see the place shake. "Daisy's mine, why did they take her again!"

Lincoln was beginning to realize this conversation was pointless. I mean was there any point, would Cal be able to offer any information?

"I want to save Daisy Cal, but in order to do that I need a clue. Some sort of clue. The people you fought, what were they wearing who were they…anything Cal that can bring me closer to finding her."

Lincoln waits for another scream, but Cal was calm, he was listening to what Lincoln was saying.

"Ward… the men who knocked my daughter out was called Ward by one of the other officers." Lincoln is surprised by how easily Cal was speaking, as if this were a regular conversation. "He was tall, and had blackish hair. I saw him carrying my daughter over his shoulder."

"That's good, anything else?"

"A blonde woman tried to attack me, they called her Mockingbird. She had blonde hair."

This was something to go on; this was something that could help him. With this now, he'd have a chance. This was something that could get him started.

"Thank you Cal." Lincoln says in gratitude.

Calvin stays quiet for a few quaint minutes. Lincoln hears his loud breathing from the other side. "Please save Daisy." are all the words he's willing to offer.

"I will." Lincoln bangs his fist on the wall. "I promise I will."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye felt her hands shaking, the bruises spreading further along her arms. She'd never kept it in this long, and she didn't know how much longer she'd last. If she even thought about going to sleep tonight, she's pretty sure all she'd wake up to was ruble. She had to stay in complete control, she had to focus so she wouldn't let her powers get out of hand, and kill everyone here.

Bobbi places a hand on her shoulder, the ground beneath her shaking a bit to her surprise. Skye stays calm having to take deep breaths and control herself as to not let her powers run wild. "I'm sorry, that you have to do this."

"It's for you Bobbi, and I want to do it, okay." Skye says mostly in honesty

Bobbi sighs, and takes a seat on the couch next to Skye. "Hunter and I we were different, I'm not sure how it started." Bobbi loosely adds. "But it did bring us together from two different worlds." Bobbi crosses her legs, spreading a hand through her blonde locks.

"He wasn't always a Shield agent." Bobbi answers. "But after meeting me he became one." Bobbi closes her hands. "This plan will work Skye, we will save him."

Skye nods, her body trying to stay still and remain calm. There was no question that it would work, as long as everyone did their part and stuck to the plan. As long as nobody from Shield was there that she would hurt.

It felt strange not wanting the people from Shield to be hurt after everything they'd done to her, but it also sort of felt nice knowing there were other people, normal human people—that she could protect.

"Hey Bobbi, what are the best cities to visit."

"Huh" She raises an eyebrow.

Skye stretches her legs. "After I leave, I want to go somewhere cool." Skye smiles to herself. "I've been to so many cool places, the Eiffel tower in Paris, top of Big Ben, Pyramids. I've never even been on a plane before." Skye laughs at herself. "I've never really lived in a city; I've never really lived somewhere amazing. I want to explore somewhere, for myself."

Bobbi smiles. "Well I've been all over, and if you want somewhere cool to settle down, I suggest the great wide north."

Skye squishes her face, unsure of what Bobbi meant.

"Vancouver." Bobbi offers. "Canada, quiet but still busy and the perfect place to settle down."

"Canada eh." Skye laughs again, a good hard laugh. She's not sure why, maybe it's because she's nervous or maybe it's because she needed to, but she did. After she's finally done, she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Bobbi." Skye mumbles softly, not sure if she really wants Bobbi to hear, but she does.

"For what?"

Skye shrugs. "For making me change my opinion on Shield, and being someone I can trust." Skye brings her knees to her chest. "I think you're my first female friend."

Bobbi feels the sweet childness in Skye's voice, and she realizes that's exactly what Skye is, a child, she's didn't even look twenty one, yet she'd gone through all this. A friend, to say something like that was just different. It wasn't bad, it was good. Bobbi had many other female friends, but none of those relationships really reflected this one. No this was something Bobbi was experiencing for the first time.

Bobbi ruffles Skye's hair. "Well don't worry Skye, from now you're going to have more friends than you can count."

 **Sort of a sweet Bobbi and Skye bonding moment before the inevitable, also Lincoln has a clue to finding Skye. Wonder if he'll arrive to the party next chapter XD**


	18. Chapter 18- The Exchange

**_Authors Note_ **

**Point of views are a little spread out in this chapter, usually I just kind of moved through them and don't remark on it, but since it happens so often in this chapter because I'm working from multiple viewpoints I'm putting "X's" so you don't get confused.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Coulson watches through the telescope. He can see May carrying Skye, pretending to be unconscious, Bobbi stands next to them and Mack a distance away.

On the other side Coulson recognizes the guard Ward, who he had dealt with before and remembered. When he and his team stopped Garrett they had run into him, and he'd heard numerous things from Bobbi. Next to Ward was, Raina who he had encountered and did not much care for. Ward also had a girl beside him, but really he wasn't sure who it was.

Coulson looks around to see if he can spot Hunter, but he doesn't yet. Coulson takes a long breath. Everything would go according to plan, everything had to.

X

May holds Skye in her arms, the girl was lighter than May thought, but carrying her this way didn't exactly suit her interests. Skye's eyes were closed, but May knew underneath she was actually awake. May tightens her grip. Bobbi was beside her, her hands staying close to the gun and firmly on the secret document. Mack was keeping a bit of distance, but he was there to. Ready to strike when and if needed.

Hopefully though things would go according to plan.

Skye is motionless and May almost thinks she's fallen asleep, but she catches the glimpse of the girl's face scrunch in either fear or disgust. The fire cracker was in her pocket ready to shoot up as a signal to let everyone know she's okay.

May knew how much Skye meant to Coulson, he'd never even gotten a chance to tell her what she meant to him. May saw it in his eyes as they were preparing to leave, how much he wanted to hug Skye to cry and tell her everything. May hopes that after this, maybe he'll get a chance to do just that.

The group approaches the center of the platform. They were stationed on a low bridge that wasn't really over anything other than mud, but it was private enough and away from the city that they wouldn't be disturbed.

X

Ward looks over at Kara. She wore a blonde wig similar to that of the Morse and her face had changed to look like that of another person in case Morse herself we're to recognize Kara. Ward had told Raina the disguise was something Kara requested upon, and she didn't object.

Ward eyes the unconscious girl in Melinda May's arms. He once got in a fight with her, and it hadn't ended best, if Kara hadn't been with him at the time he was positive he would have been captured. She nail gunned his foot, and really Ward wanted some sort of revenge. But that could always wait.

The girl Skye, he'd seen brief glimpses of her power but he knew well enough that she was valuable. Not as an experiment though, as something more. A partner, if she joined his new organization if she were to join he'd be able to crush not only Whitehall, but also Shield and any other organization that stood in his way.

Ward was looking forward to that.

A car pulls up behind the Hydra group, Ward watches as it pulls beside them. A BMW with bullet proof glass. Lucky for Ward, Whitehall didn't wear a helmet.

Whitehall steps out of the car, Bakashi following from the passenger seat. Running to the back Bakashi pulls out the wounded and bloodied Hunter. He was alive, but the blood on his face from the multiple punches was staring the Shield crowd loudly in the face.

X

Bobbi sees Hunter being pushed out of the car. A breath of relief leaves her as he is alive and well. Bobbi wants to rush over, she wants to go and hug him and kiss him because of the thankfulness in him being alive. But she also knew her duty as a Shield agent; she knew what must be done, and what she had to do.

She steps a bit further ahead, making sure that the group received the document before Skye. She knew it was silly, but holding the girl a bit longer comforted Bobbi in a way. Because Bobbi knew that after they let Skye go, that after they let her go she was going to disappear. And Bobbi knew she might not see Skye again.

Or maybe she would, but it'd be ten years later and they'd have run into each other while trying to get coffee.

Bobbi smiles just at the whole thought of it. It seems silly to be smiling out here on the battle field, but she knew in a way that Skye being able to obtain her freedom was something that was keeping Bobbi sane. Also the fact she'd get Hunter back.

Bobbi stops, a good few feet away from Raina. There was a skid mark in the middle of the groups, almost ironic when thinking about it. Raina takes a few steps forward towards Bobbi. "You seem to have held up your end of the deal." She walks over to Bobbi and takes the document from her, Bobbi releases it gladly.

Raina opens the folder and reviews the information, giving a nod to Whitehall behind her. She walks it over to him, and he examines the content. Coulson had modified it a bit, but according to him it was pretty much the same information.

"Well, well." He hands the page off to Ward beside him. He frowns grabbing the page. "I didn't expect you to be a traitor Morse; after all you played the evil role so well. Many agents in their grave can attest to that."

Bobbi scrunches her nose, knowing she'd done some bad things in Hydra. But the information she got had been worth it, and the girl she saved.

"The document seems genuine." He clarifies. "And that girl over there is most definitely the one I'm in need of."

Bobbi turns back to look at May holding Skye. She's as blank face as ever, and that angle was working towards their advantage.

"So I'll give you back your agent now, in exchange of my asset." Whitehall clarifies.

Bakashi drags Hunter forward by his bloodied white shirt. He was still conscious, but he'd been gaged. May walks forward up to where Bobbi is. She drops Skye like a rag doll. It makes Bobbi wince. "Here's the girl." May offers. Bobbi knew this had been planned, but the sound of the concrete drop made it feel painful. And the way Skye just didn't move made Bobbi fear that Skye was actually asleep.

Whitehall seems pleased with May's carelessness. "Seems she didn't mean all that much to you." He remarks.

May shrugs. "She's just a useless girl with powers far too destructive for Shield's control."

Bobbi wonders if these words hurt Skye— no matter what May had said to Skye before this all went down. How this was all an act and it was only said to make the situation believable.

Bakashi throws Hunter over to Bobbi, obviously satisfied with the way May had dropped Skye and believing she was unconscious.

Bobbi knows it's coming, the moment when Bakashi touches Skye is the moment she's going to unleash her powers. Bobbi stats backing up, holding Hunter close to her. He had a look on his face that Bobbi didn't like, so she decided not to untie, or ungag him just yet.

May does the same and starts backing up. The Hydra crowd doesn't seem to notice their hesitation.

Bakashi reaches down and touches Skye, ready to pick her up and throw him over his shoulders. But that's exactly when everything falls apart.

 **X**

Ward sees it unfold, and he knows this is the perfect opportunity. Whitehall's gaze, his attention is solely focused on the girl. He doesn't even seem to be paying attention to anyone around him, the dangerous situation they were in.

This girl Skye was like an obsession, just what on earth did he have planned for her? Or what he want out of her? Her genetic code he was in need of, he had said. But what was in there that he needed?

Ward knew that Whitehall had somehow lived past his days of glory, but he also knew that he wasn't immortal. Ward had seen Whitehall bleed, and he knew that if shot in the right place, Whitehall would not return.

So when Ward pulled his gun, no one stopped him because they were so focused on the exchange. No one knew what to expect when Ward fired his gun and shot Whitehall straight point blank in the head.

A scream is heard, but the other guards from the unit emerge. The ones on his side start shooting the ones on Whitehall's side. Raina has a gun pointed to her head, but she raises her hands up in surrender, so Ward raises his hand to allow her to live. Bakashi drops his hand on the girl, rushing over to Whitehall's body, and Kara runs to take the girl Skye for themselves.

Except something in their plan changes as soon as the ground starts shaking.

X

Skye doesn't know what's going on. She heard a gunshot; she's just not sure from where. She pulls herself up, and opens her eyes, chaos happening on Hydra's side. Was that Whitehall's body on the ground?

The ground underneath her shakes, and Skye doesn't try to stop it knowing that she actually can't this time. Skye turns over to Shield's side, to see Bobbi safely with Hunter in hand. Skye smiles happy the plan had been a success so far.

But then she sees Bobbi hand off Hunter to May, and coming back in her direction.

What was Bobbi thinking? Was she crazy, she couldn't do that, no, no! Skye couldn't stop this; Skye wasn't able to stop this. There was no way; there was no way she could.

Skye pushes herself up, a large crack appearing underneath her feet. "Runaway Bobbi run." Skye shouts at her, backing away.

"But Skye, somethings happening in Hydra, you can come back with us everything will be fine." Bobbi cries out.

Skye shakes her head. "No, I need to…I can't." Skye looks behind her, guards shooting one another and Raina having a gun shoved to her head. "Please Bobbi just go!" Skye cries out.

Bobbi is hesitant, Skye can see that. But she's backing up; she can feel the shaking under her feet. Skye knows that she's going to leave, she sees her backing up. Skye sucks in the tears, as another large crack forms underneath her feet.

She takes a breath of release; finally, finally she could release it. The concrete she's standing on crumbles, and a mini crater forms under her feet. Pipelines underneath the road have been burst and trees have started tumbling over miles away. The Hydra agents near her aren't able to stay on their feet, including Ward.

Skye smirks, the idea of Ward on his knees made her happy.

Skye finally feels free releasing all this energy she had stored up, the pressure is being released from her fingers.

A smoke rises around her, a sort of fog of debris. It was common when the ground shook so suddenly. Suddenly Skye is in a fog like surrounding, screams are heard around her, but the idea that Shield has safely disappeared from the area make her realize that this is fine, and everything will be fine.

But Skye sees it, she sees her come through the mist like substance. "Bobbi?" Skye mouths. "I told you to get away!" Skye screams.

Bobbi starts walking towards her. "Stop the shaking." She calls, her voice kind of muffled.

Skye sees her fall over. She knows that the closer she is to her vibrations the more likely they are to kill her. And they were strong; she'd never kept her vibrations in that long, she'd never kept it in. She couldn't pull back.

She watches Bobbi fall over in pain. Skye out of reaction runs over to her, forgetting it will only make it worse. "Bobbi." Skye cries. She stops a few feet away.

"I need to stop it." Skye says to herself. But no matter what she tries she can't. "No! I need to!" Skye says again.

Skye holds her stomach, refusing to allow herself to murder Bobbi to take her down. "I will keep it inside." Skye says to herself, "I will make it stop."

The ground around her stops moving, and the cracks forming in the earth stop. Skye sees Bobbi get up, and a smile forms on her face knowing that Bobbi was safe; her first friend outside of Afterlife was safe.

Skye looks at her arms, seeing just what she'd done to herself. She drops to her knees, feeling the pain of her bones cracking underneath her skin. Skye knew she was done for; her body would never be able to handle this much of her power turning inside. But she also knew something bad might happen to her friends if she let them come back to get her.

With the last of her strength Skye reached into her pocket and pulled out the fire cracker. She shakes it and hears the crackle. Skye lets it shoot into the sky. It was barely visible to the naked eye, but Skye knew her friends would see it.

With a smile, Skye's head hits the concrete ground and her eyes roll back.

 **Well a nice long chapter to celebrate the return of Agents of Shield tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy, it was a bit intense and sorry if anyone got lost. I was originally going to make this into two chapters, but decided it fit nicer together, plus long celebration for return of Shield tomorrow. SO EXCITED!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter comes soon. Reviews and predictions appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19- Please Don't

**Chapter 19**

When the shaking started Ward immediately knew Skye was the one responsible. Of course Shield would be stupid enough to leave the enhanced awake. But Ward also saw the way Skye had spoken with Bobbi last, how Bobbi had tried to come back for her. Heck Bobbi had been the one to break Skye out of Hydra; Skye must have felt a little indebted to her.

Ward only gave one glance at Kara and she knew what to do. After that it was simply a wait of when the ground stopped shaking. Ward knew Skye's type; she wouldn't let her friends stay in danger. Or at least he hoped she'd make the right decision.

So when the ground stopped shaking, Ward was satisfied. Ward climbs through the debris and tries to find the disguised Kara. He spots her heaving near the ground, obviously injured from the earthquake. "Kara?" Ward bends down next to her. "Are you alright?" Her mask shapeshifts back into herself.

"I'm okay." She nods, still out of breath. Her gaze isn't turned at Ward though; it's focusing on the body a few feet away. Kara points her finger. "I…."

Ward turns around and sees the body. Ward's stomach does a loop. "Oh no." He rushes away from Kara and bends down next to the body. He quickly tries to feel for a pulse, but isn't able to find one. "Dam it!" he yells, as he starts doing CPR.

Kara sits up and watches, almost unsure why Ward is doing this.

Ward pumps at Skye's chest, seeing that one of her broken ribs is crushing her heart. If he can just move it. Ward pushes hard enough to break the bone crushing her heart, and hopes it's enough to get her heart beating as he pumps more, and does mouth to mouth more than a few times. "Come on." Ward pushes.

Ward checks her pulse, he feels a tiny staggered heartbeat. He falls back in relief.

"Is she okay?" Kara asks.

Ward shakes his head. "No, she's barely breathing and if she isn't brought into surgery in the next hour she's going to die." Ward hits the concrete with his fist. "Dam it, she's supposed to be my asset what good is she like this to me!"

Kara frowns. "Well let's get her to a hospital then."

Ward sighs. "By the time we got there she'd most likely be dead. And even if we did, moving her could cause the ribs to crush her heart again. We need a doctor and on site, to safely move her." Ward looks at the clearing debris. The shield team was not in sight. If they were here they could most likely save her.

But was he going to sink that low to save a lowly asset? Ward wasn't so sure. But then again, her powers were great, her powers were incredible. But the state she was in, the state she was in was a sad and sorry one. Even if she did survive, she'd probably take a long while to recover. What good would she be to him that way?

Ward stands up and sighs. "Dam it all!" He kicks the dirt.

Kara watches Ward unsure what to tell him. "I'm sorry, but this is a celebration Ward. Whitehall's dead, and we've taken this wing of Hydra."

Ward feels his phone weighing heavy in his pocket. "You're right Kara." He says. "So let's finish this fight back at base. Round the men, and tell them this is a victory." Kara nods, happy for the task. She runs off, and Ward takes this opportunity to grab his phone and make a phone call.

"Please don't die." He mumbles, to the barely breathing body by his feet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bobbi sees the fire cracker go off in the air, and the ground stops shaking. Bobbi stops running away and watches the pieces of the fire cracker disappear in the sky. Bobbi frowns. So that was it, huh. So Skye was just gone and out of their lives now.

But why? They couldn't just leave it like that, they couldn't just leave it like this.

May puts a hand on Bobbi's shoulder. "It's okay, she's fine." May comforts.

Bobbi nods, knowing that she should be worrying about Hunter at a time like this. He's sitting on the back of the car with Simmons attending to his wounds. "And there we are the last stich." Simmons smiles as she closes the first aid kit.

Bobbi walks over and takes a seat next to Hunter "You okay?" She asks him.

"Ah well as okay as a man can be after being captured and beaten for so long." He shrugs. "But I'm happy you saved me." He coughs. "Even though I obviously could have escaped if I wanted to."

Bobbi chuckles, but it's almost fake. She's worried, worried that something might have happened to Skye. Why can't she get this bad feeling out of her chest?

Bobbi looks over to Coulson; he has the same look on his face. Bobbi knows what she has to do. "We have to go back Coulson." Bobbi directs.

Coulson looks over at her.

"I know it's stupid and not the smartest idea, but we just need to make sure, we just need to make sure everything is okay." Bobbi clarifies as if she needs to explain herself. "Don't you agree?"

Coulson nods. "You're right. May, Bobbi lets go back to the exchange area and assess the situation."

Simmons finishes up on Hunter. "I'll come to." She glances at Fitz. "You have Hunter."

Hunter frowns. "I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter."

Fitz pats him on the back. "I'll stay with Hunter." Hunter just growls at Fitz's attempt.

Simmons nods and offers a wave as she catches up with the group.

Bobbi is running ahead. Something in her gut was telling her something terrible had happened, she wasn't sure what, but she had to go to the area she had to make sure Skye wasn't there, just make sure she'd left, been able to escape Hydra's grasp.

As Bobbi traverses the earthquake zone, she notices the helicopters flying overhead. They'd chosen this location for it population of literally no one, but that wouldn't stop this place from getting on the news. Bobbi grinds her teeth running over to the destruction site.

She sees the body on the ground, she sees the body, and yet she doesn't want to believe it's her. "Skye." Bobbi cries out, but as she arrives her knees give out and she's unsure what to do as she touches the cold unmoving hands of Skye.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you guys think :D**


	20. Chapter 20- Mary

**Chapter 20**

Bobbi sits next to Skye's hospital bed; she can't help but blame herself. "She's internally fractured." Simmons had explained to Bobbi a week ago. "My only guess is that her powers were turned inward."

"There's more?" Bobbi questioned Simmons.

Simmons nails dug into her side. "Thankfully she was breathing when we found her and I was able to give onsite surgery, but even if she were to wake up Bobbi, the odds of her being able to move properly again are limited, plus I'm not sure the full damage yet. She's like glass on the verge of breaking right now. Her skin is the glass and if tapped even lightly it'll shatter."

Bobbi leans her head over Skye's bed. "I should have let you leave Shield when we first met, why did I even keep you here?" Bobbi punches the bedding.

Coulson opens the door from the other side. "How is she?" He asks.

"The same as she was yesterday…or wait maybe she's even worse." Bobbi laughs with sad intent. "Simmons doesn't think she'll wake up, and even if she does we don't know the damage done to her brain, or even what her powers did to her." Bobbi cradles her arm. "I wish we never agreed to send her out there….or you let her be locked up"

Coulson frowns. "I know your hurting Bobbi, and trust me I'm blaming myself." Coulson squeezes his hands together. "If I hadn't been so selfish wanting to keep Mary here….if I hadn't…"

"Mary?" Bobbi remarks on.

Coulson catches himself. "Did I say Mary?" He laughs. "Wow, I guess my brain has finally admitted to it."

"Admitted to what?" Bobbi asks.

Coulson leans his head back. "I presume Skye told you that she'd been taken by Shield at a young age."

Bobbi nods, remembering the little details Skye had shared with her. "She said two years of her life had been stolen by Shield."

"Well that part of her story is true." Coulson explains. "She was only an infant when she was brought in. Shield was fascinated by her unique DNA and a rogue faction of Shield—or later as we learned Hydra—was studying her. An innocence child who didn't even know how to speak yet." Coulson's knuckles go white. "Of course once Fury found this out he was more than furious."

"So it really was Shield that took her?"

"Yes." Coulson clarifies to Bobbi. "I only found out she was the child after we got the document from the triskelion" Coulson gives a long sigh.

"So how did she get back to her family, how did you get Skye back?" Bobbi pesters.

Coulson shrugs. "I never knew if she was taken back to her family. A woman showed up in my house one night and took her away. I presumed she was the mother… or at least I always hoped."

Bobbi re says those words in her head. "Wait your home?"

Coulson nods. "Yes that's right, Hydra had been experimenting on the child for six months, but after she'd been saved, I took her in." Coulson thinks back. "I can still remember like it was yesterday."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You can't just put the girl in an orphanage!" Coulson fights with Fury. "She's so young and fragile, you can't just…." Coulson's words nod off.

"Look Coulson, I can't trust a regular agent with this child. From what the scientist had been studying about her, she's not even a human. She's an 0-8-4. We can't let her be found Coulson."

Coulson looks at the little girl, who they estimated was only 1 and a half, she was playing with one of the lower level agents, Maria Hill if Coulson could remember. "Why don't you let me take her in?"

"You?" Fury was dumbfounded. "Why would you want a child?"

"Because I can't just let her be fed to the foster system. Not yet anyway, let me raise her till she at least knows how to speak and can distinguish the world for herself a little bit."

Fury shook his head. "Fine take the little 0-8-4 baby, but you can't keep her forever. Remember that Coulson."

Fury walks away, but Coulson isn't focused on him anymore, he's focused on the little baby girl. Coulson bends down to where Agent Hill was playing with the baby. She was dangling a pair of keys in front of her. "Agent Coulson, am I dismissed?" She tickles the girl, lying on her back. She wasn't smiling, and she wasn't crying. She was just sort of staring at the world around her, Coulson wonders if the scientist had done something to the child to never make her function normally again.

"Hey there baby." He tickles her stomach. "What's her name?" He asks Hill.

"Mary-Sue, though don't ask me how she ended up with the name." Maria takes her keys away and puts them back in her pocket. The baby was still reaching up though, trying to grasp for something that wasn't there. "Frankly I've just been calling her Mary."

"Mary huh." Coulson picks up the little girl and starts rocking her. "I think I like it."

 **Shorter chapter, but going to continue the flashback in the next chapter so you can look forward to that. After that will go back to the main story and where Lincoln is at.**


	21. Chapter 21- My Flower

**Chapter 21**

A/N*still flashback

Coulson watches Mary play with her toys in the kitchen. He'd had her for almost a year now. He presumed the girl had turned two already, but he didn't even know her real birthday. So on the 1st of July he decided why not celebrate Mary's birthday –instead of something like Canada day. "Mary." Coulson calls to his lovely little girl on the floor. She hadn't gotten to speaking much, but she could say a few words. "Da." She mumbles to Coulson a block in her mouth.

Coulson bends down and hands her a cupcake. "Happy birthday, you're two now!" He celebrates clapping his hands and putting the cupcake down.

Mary stares at the cupcake with a look of curiosity. Mary was more interested in Coulson's tie, as she tottles over to him. "Da..da" she says in her two year old voice. Coulson laughs and takes the girl in his arms.

"Don't you want your cupcake little one." He brings the cupcake to her face, and Mary puts her nose in the icing. Coulson laughs at the little girl's attempt.

A knock is heard on the door. "Coming." He calls out. Walking over to the door Coulson opens the door while holding Mary in his arms. "Yes?" He asks.

May stands at the door. "Melinda, what a surprise." He smiles, letting her inside. "Come in."

May doesn't seem as happy to see Coulson. "You haven't been at work in the past six months, and even when you did come in, they were for short visits" She explains. "I've been getting worried."

"A phone call would have sufficed." Coulson argues.

May frowns and takes a seat at his dining room table, scribbles made in crayon colored all over. "I was told you were taking care of an 0-8-4, what I never would have guessed was this." Her hands move along the scribbles. "Honestly Phil, why do you have a child here."

"She is the 0-8-4 Melinda."

May frowns, as if she's been insulted. "I figured that, but why are you looking after her?"

Coulson puts the icing covered girl back on the ground to play with her toys. "Because I can't put her in an orphanage just yet." Coulson justifies. "Not yet."

May taps her foot on the ground. "Honestly Phil, you seem to be having some sort of mid-life crisis" She sighs. "Though the girl is cute." May bends down and flicks the girl's nose. Mary grabs Melinda's fingers.

"You and Andrew spoken?" Coulson asks not sure if he should bring up the subject or not.

May pushes the little girl back, memories flooding back to her.

"The divorce became official last month." May pulls some hair back behind her head. She looks the little girl Mary in the eye. She shivers the very idea of this child being an 0-8-4, made what she could become unknown. Bahrain could become real again.

"Has she exhibited any signs of being unordinary?"

Coulson frowns at the comment. "No, she's a perfectly normal toddler. Honestly I'm pretty sure our agents made a mistake when finding her." Coulson sighs. "And now her life is ruined forever."

"You're not going to keep her right?"

Coulson feeling a little protective over the girl bends back down to pick her up. He keeps Mary in his arms. "I honestly don't know Melinda, if I could I might."

"But you're not a father. You can't keep a child, I mean…wait, what do you mean if you could?" May realizes her words, and sighs. "Shield won't let you, will they?"

"I've been reporting to Fury, and now that he realizes she's a normal human child he'll most likely want me to put her in the foster system." Coulson pauses for a second. "I agreed to it."

May's not sure if she's happy or sad. She saw the look of love that Phil has for this little child, this infant. But she also knew that Coulson was not a father he was an agent. And if this girl really was an 0-8-4, then who knows what that could lead to.

"Does she have a family, was she taken from one?"

Coulson hugs Mary tighter, the girl almost falling asleep on his shoulder. She was teething on Coulson's tie, and letting her fingers wrestle with the buttons, all while falling asleep. "She might, but we have no idea where and how we could contact them. Honestly all we know about her is that she comes from the Eastern side of China, and she was taken during what agents are calling a monster attack."

"Monster attack?"

Coulson shrugs. "There isn't much about her, but the work done on her before proves she has abnormal blood." Coulson moves the tie out of Mary's mouth, and bends down to grab a soother. He pops it in the little girl's mouth. "But even so she's a completely normal toddler."

May sees the way Coulson holds her, the love he has for this little girl that isn't even his. It was if the girl was his own child. He'd been raising this girl for the last year, and he'd really taken a knack for parenting. May was almost jealous in her own way.

"Well you said it's her birthday right?" May asks.

Coulson nods. "Yes, I'm not sure when her birthday is, but I thought July 1st was a good date." He holds the girl close. "Want to bring Mary to the park with me to help celebrate."

May seems frazzled by the idea, but sighs. "Sure, why not"

Packing Mary into a stroller the three of them go take a stroll around the park. May was expecting Coulson to pass by all these stay at home moms and wave and know their names. But Coulson didn't know anyone, in fact he explains to May that he mostly just stays at home with Mary, since it's best if they don't really bring attention to themselves.

"Aw your baby is so cute." A woman walking by with a golden retriever compliments. May waits for Coulson to correct her, but he doesn't. May shrinks back.

"She is adorable." Coulson agrees.

"Looks like the mom." The woman says, walking away with the dog. May frowns. She thought she'd never get a chance to hear that.

May and Coulson walk around the park a few times before going back to the house at the edge of a cul-de-sac. Coulson loads Mary into her crib when they get back.

Coulson turns out the lights and leaves the room. May watches the little girl Mary sleep sweetly under the covers. "She is cute." May agrees. Coulson has a sad smile on his face, and May can't help but notice. "What are you so down about Phil?"

He shakes his head. "I never thought I'd enjoy looking after Mary this much, I never thought it would bring on this emotion for me." He sighs. "But I'm always scared Melinda. I'm always scared that one day someone is going to come and take my little girl away from me."

May puts a comforting hand on Phil's shoulder. "Don't worry Phil, your little girl's safe. I promise she's safe."

x

Six months later May gets a call from Fury. "I need you to come in." he asks her.

The very thought of Fury calling May confused her. He hadn't spoken to her in so long, was it a mission. "I've been transferred to administration; I'm not in the field anymore."

"This isn't about that." He clarifies.

May unsure what to expect comes into the Triskelion, expecting to find a national emergency of sorts. What she finds is worse.

Coulson sat on the edge of a chair, his head in his hands. May sits next to him. "She's gone." Coulson says, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "I left her in the crib for bed, and I hear a noise in the middle of the night." He hugs his chest. "When I come into the room I see a lady rocking her and singing to her." Coulson explains. "Mary was still asleep, but the woman was rocking her back and forth."

Coulson rubs his temples. "I asked her, who she was and what she was doing with Mary." Coulson looks as if he wants to cry, but he stays calm and collected. "But all she said was. 'I'm taking my flower home.'"

May brings Coulson's head onto her shoulder, as salt water stains both their cheeks.

 **Sort of an emotional chapter, but gives you a whole sort of backstory about Coulson and Skye. Reviews much appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22- The Spark in a Liar

**Chapter 22**

Lincoln stands outside of the building, his hands sparking with electricity. "Skye." He says. "I'm not going to let you suffer by these people any longer."

Lincoln burns the piece of paper in his hand. He laughs just thinking about the man he met 2 weeks ago, and the phone call he received just a few nights ago. That had lead him right here, right to where Skye is.

X

Lincoln spots the man. He smirks, happy to finally be able to confront his lead. He grabs the man by the shoulder. "Are you the one they call Ward?"

The man had good moves, as he ducks out of Lincoln's grasp. Luckily this Ward guy wasn't expecting his electricity. The man topples over. "You don't escape that easily. Now tell me where Daisy is?"

"Woah hold on here." Ward seems out of it, his hand holding his head. "What you just did…you're one of them, an Inhuman."

"How do you even know that name Shield punk!" Lincoln shocks the guy again, finally able to display his anger on someone.

Ward has a body spasm, his ears ringing from Lincoln's electricity. "Woah, wait on a second I'm not with Shield." He clarifies.

"But you took her." Lincoln grabs the collar of Ward's shirt and pushes him up against a wall. "You took her!"

Ward shook his head. "No, honestly I didn't. Look I don't even know who you're talking about."

"Daisy, brown hair, and brown eyes. She can make the ground vibrate." He pushes Ward further back. "Know who she is now!"

Ward's eyebrows squint. "You mean Skye?"

Lincoln's surprised by this man knowing the name he has for Skye. "So you are a part of this."

Ward brings his hand up in defense. "Hold on, wait a second. I tried to save Skye. I'm not even with Shield."

Lincoln's grip drops. "What?"

"Honestly, I was the one trying to save Skye."

"Explain? You were there the night Skye was captured, so how were you trying to save her?"

Ward dusts himself off, holding his throat where Lincoln came close to strangling him. "Well you see…I'm working undercover in Shield, I infiltrated them. But as soon as we kidnapped this Skye girl I knew I had to get her out—save her. Unfortunately my plan failed and Shield took her away again."

"You tried to save her?" Lincoln finds this hard to believe, but he also knows this man is his only lead.

"Yes, honestly kidnapping wasn't what I signed up for." Ward sighs. "I've been trying to find her for a while, but I haven't been able to get any leads. I just can't think what the horrible Shield has been doing to her." Ward shivers. "I mean it's not fair is it."

Lincoln frowns. "So you don't know where she is."

Ward nods. "Sadly nothing has come up."

Lincoln kicks the concrete, the idea that this lead had gotten him nowhere frustrating him.

"However I have been trying to track down a girl of the name Bobbi Morse." Ward explains. "Her code name being Mockingbird."

Lincoln's ears perk up, knowing this name. "She works with Shield."

"Yes, and she's one of their worse agents. She was the one in charge of interrogation while I was there. Skye refused to give anything up though." Ward hits the wall, the action making his fist bleed. "I couldn't get her out, I'm so sorry."

Lincoln sees Ward's reaction, and understands that this man can't be lying. "No, I thank you for trying to save her."

Ward nods, hiding a large smirk under his face. He couldn't believe how easy this guy was to fool. If he was lucky he could even bring him to Whitehall—No, that would be bad. Not with the plan to eliminate him being put in place. But maybe he could use this man to his advantage.

"Look, I see this Skye means a lot to you. And I have all this regret for not being able to save her. Even trying to track down where they went." Ward puts a hand through his hair. "But listen if you could give me your cell number, if I find any leads I'll be happy to give them to you." Ward insists.

Lincoln frowns, unsure if he wants this guy calling him. But he doesn't have much of a choice. "Alright." Lincoln grabs a pen from his pocket, and a piece of cardboard off the ground. He writes the number down and throws it to Ward. "If you find any leads give me a call."

"I will." Ward says a look of guilt still on his face. "And listen I'm sorry again, I really wanted to save her."

Lincoln bites his lip. "Well you don't have to be sorry, because I'm going to save her."

X

Lincoln smiles, remembering the phone call he received from Ward just yesterday. "I spotted Mockingbird" Were some of the only words he said. With the offer of an address Lincoln was able to follow the lead. He was not able to find Mockingbird, but he was able to find a cleanup crew who with a little motivation could easily answer his questions on where this Shield place was.

A few more motivations later, and Lincoln has found his way to the building he was looking for.

"Skye, I'm coming for you." Lincoln builds a charge in his hand. He watches has the whole block blacks out.

 **Back to the main sort of story line. If you were curious about the random phone call Ward had, he was calling Lincoln. The part in the middle was a flashback to about a few weeks earlier. Hope you guys are all enjoying the story. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 23- Black Out Spark

**Chapter 23**

Bobbi sits next to Skye, her body still unconscious. May is standing by the door. "No change?" She asks.

Bobbi shakes her head. "It's been more than a week and it doesn't look like she's going to wake up." Bobbi scrunches her fists.

"You've been spending more time with Skye then with your recovering boyfriend."

Bobbi's surprised by May's concern. "Hunter's fine." She says.

May takes a seat beside Bobbi. "Well staying by Skye's not going to change her condition," May puts a hand on Bobbi's knee. "Maybe you should just come to terms with the fact Skye might not wake up."

Bobbi glares. "She'll wake up."

May frowns. "I want to believe it to Bobbi, but her conditions not improving. Simmons has been holding back from you—you and Coulson for that matter. It's time someone told you."

Bobbi doesn't like the feeling she's getting in her stomach. "Told us what?"

"That—"

The lights in the building turn off, and emergency red lights turn on as the only source of light. Bobbi stands up in shock, May as well pulling out a gun as a natural instinct. "What's this?"

"A black out?" Bobbi pulls out her gun. "Oh no, Skye." She looks over at her.

"She's fine." Simmons says, rushing in the room. "Her oxygen tank is on battery and the heart pump should have gone into the back up generator." Simmons grabs a stethoscope and puts it to Skye's chest, to make sure all she was saying is true.

After a second she breathes in relief. "Yes it's all fine, Skye's fine." If lying unconscious in a bed possibly to never wake up was fine.

"What caused the blackout?" Bobbi asks.

Simmons shrugs. "I'm not sure; Fitz and Mack went to go check it out."

"Shouldn't the backup generator have turned the normal lights back on?" May asks.

"According to Fitz," Simmons shrugs. "I'm not sure what's going on, apparently there is more to it."

"You're saying it was done deliberately." May confirms.

Simmons nods.

Bobbi bites her lip, not liking the sound of things. "You two stay with Skye, I'm going to check out the facility."

Before anyone can protest Bobbi is running out of the lab and towards the generator. Something didn't feel right to her. Bobbi stops by Coulson's office. "Sir."

"I know." He says. "It looks like someone triggered an alarm before the power immediately went out."

Bobbi frowns. "Someone's broken in. You think it's Hydra?"

Coulson shakes his head. "The video feed from the street over points this as a one man job." Coulson shows Bobbi the picture of the blond gentlemen. "He was hiding out on our roof for the last few minutes."

"How'd he shut off the power?"

"That's the strange thing." Coulson holds his jaw. "In order to shut off our power there needs to be equipment put in place, or they need to take out the power to the whole block. But he got some of our back of generators along with only the power in our building. But he hasn't been inside our control room." Coulson bites his lip. "I mean unless he has an accomplice, but there were no signs of break in's earlier."

Bobbi gulps, realizing this may not be a normal threat. "What does this mean?"

"Sir." Fitz comes running in the room. "Sir." He's out of breath. "There's someone…and Mack…he's trying to fight him…but" He bends over. "You need to help him."

Bobbi's already out the door and running before Fitz can get another word in. "Mack" She cries, trying to get his attention. "Mack?"

Bobbi feels a hand on her shoulder; she immediately pulls out her gun. "Woah, easy. Just me." Hunter holds his hands up in defense. Bobbi lowers her weapon.

"Don't scare me like that, if you haven't noticed we're going through a crisis."

"I know that." Hunter pats the gun on the side of his jeans. "It's just I heard a static sound." Bobbi opens her ears and hears the sound vibrating through the room. Like little bugs buzzing simultaneously in the air.

"You're right." Bobbi moves past Hunter and follows the sound to the control room. She spots Mack underneath the red light his hands up in defense. "Mack" Bobbi runs to him. "Are you alright?" He nods.

"I think…I was just attacked." He shook his head.

"What do you mean you think?" Hunter asks.

"Well he had a weapon and it shot electricity and I…I think he shocked me or something, but it blew me back here." Mack pulls himself up. "But was it a weapon? It kind of looked to be coming from his hands."

"I'm going to go find Coulson, we need to tell him the intruder is in the building." Bobbi runs out into the hallway. Even though she said she'd go to Coulson, her instincts we're telling her to go to Skye. This intruder, if he was what Bobbi thought he was… This power outage was to strange, and this attack didn't make sense.

Bobbi spots the blonde figure near the end of the hall. He hears her footsteps and turns around. "You know it's rude to come in without knocking." She jokes, hoping maybe this guy has a sense of humor.

"You're Mockingbird." He spat out the words, as if he hated her. "You were there that night, you took her from me!" His hands light up with electricity. "And now you'll pay."

Bobbi holds her hands up in defense. "Wait hold on, hold on." She didn't want to fight this guy; he seemed not human, and not a foe she wanted to take on. "If you're looking for Skye…" Bobbi stopped. She was in a coma, on the verge of death. How would that help this guy, he might just kill every last one of them if he knew this.

The electricity man reacts to the name Skye, his face lit in a bit of confusion.

He said 'take her from me' if that was true this guy had to be someone special. And he was too young to be her father, what if this guy was Lincoln. The boyfriend Skye talked about. "Lincoln right?" Familiarize herself with him, get him to trust her. Bobbi could make it through.

"Just by knowing my name doesn't change the fact that I'm going to kill you."

Bobbi bites her lip. "Look I know you're confused, and most likely mad at us. But we saved Skye, Shield saved her….Hydra was going to kill her and we saved her. So please hear me out."

But Lincoln isn't going to take a word of it. His hands light up brighter than before, a blue spark forming. Lincoln goes in for the death shot.

 **Sorry to leave it at that conclusion guys XD So no updates for the next week going away, so a mini hiatus for a while, but don't worry I'll be back soon. Thanks for reading, and keep the updates coming :D**


	24. Chapter 24- Understanding

**Chapter 24**

Bobbi barely dodges the shot, turning onto her side and evading the attack. She lands on her shoulder most likely damaging it. The blue lighting strikes right through the wall leaving a major dent. Bobbi grabs her shoulder, pulling herself up. The spark guy Lincoln gets ready to fire again, not going to give up after the first try.

Bobbi needed a plan and fast, or this guy was going to kill her—she could see it in his eyes. She has to get him to trust her, or at least buy some time so she could knock him out with something. "Lincoln, Skye is my friend. I never hurt her, I don't ever want to."

"You must be joking, her friend. You people—Shield is not Skye's friend."

"Sky—"

"Don't call her that." His hand spark with more electricity.

Bobbi bites her lip. "Well what else could I call her, but her name?"

"It's not her name, it's my name for her…it's the name I call her. You Shield fiends can't call her that!" The electricity fires Bobbi's way, luckily for her, his anger deluded where he was shooting and she was able to miss the jist of the attack.

This was bad, Lincoln was just getting angrier, and Bobbi was seeing no unforeseeable way out of this. What could she do? What could she do?

Lincoln charges up again, "Looks like your time is up, you and the rest of Shield."

"Is that really what you want?" Coulson comes out from the corner, his hands pulling the trigger on the ICER. "Cause, I don't think Shield would fall victim to the likes of you."

"Coulson." Bobbi smiles, as Lincoln faints from the toxin in the night-night gun. Coulson runs over and helps Bobbi up with her injured shoulder.

"Well, you find out what he wants?"

Bobbi sighs. "What everyone else wants Coulson, he came for Skye."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you ready to listen?" Coulson asks the blonde haired inhuman. "If you keep trying to use your powers, you'll just get knocked out again."

"Where is she!?" Lincoln yells, banging on the orange force field.

Coulson sighs. "Before I explain where Skye is, I need to make sure your calm."

"No! I've been searching for her for months; she's been gone for so long, with no one. I was told she ran away…I thought that she didn't want me…that was why she left…but you took her, it was a lie. You stole her away from me."

"We didn't take her Lincoln; we saved her from the clutches of Hydra that was going to experiment and kill her." Coulson releases the force field, something he'd been unable to do with Skye. "So please trust me in saying we don't want to hurt you or her."

Lincoln frowns; he doesn't look like he wants to believe Coulson.

Coulson sighs, knowing he has to tell Lincoln the truth. "But Hydra's ruthless, and because of them Skye's in … a condition."

Lincoln tries to pry off the watch keeping his powers in check. He stops after hearing what Coulson was saying. "A condition?"

"I think it's best, you saw for yourself." Lincoln frown deepens, but he nods. Coulson leads Lincoln to the medical bay, with May and Bobbi waiting closely by.

Lincoln doesn't see it at first; he doesn't see the state that his beloved is in. "Skye?" He calls out; he runs to her side and touches her hand. He sees the medical equipment, the tubes running in her nose, and the machines pumping her heart.

"We didn't do this to her—" Lincoln lifts his hand to stop Coulson from speaking. He rubs the outside of Skye's fractured hands.

"Oh Skye, how could you do this to yourself, how could you let yourself believe in these people."

Bobbi steps in a bit confused. "Sir, I don't think we should let him near her—"

"You have no right." Lincoln cut in. "You have no right." Lincoln brings up Skye's hand and kisses it.

"What do you mean we have no right?" Bobbi vouches. "Skye waited for you, she thought you would come and save her. She knew that you had the means, but she wasn't sure why you didn't save her. You didn't save her, before she needed you. If you would have taken her back before all this Skye wouldn't be…" May put a hand on Bobbi's shoulder, it told her to stop. Bobbi is in tears.

She blamed herself, she wanted to save Hunter, they took Hunter because of her, and she'd put Skye in a situation where she got hurt like this. It was her fault; it was her fault Skye was like this.

Lincoln stood up, trailing his hands around Skye's arms and putting pressure on parts.

"What are you doing?" Coulson asked.

"I'm assessing her injuries." Lincoln bit his thumb, as if thinking. "Dam it." He says out loud. "How long has she been in a coma?"

"About a week," May informs.

Lincoln frowns. "She's shown no signs of waking up?"

"None at the moment…her injuries…" May stops herself, knowing Bobbi and Coulson were in the room. "She's not in the best condition."

"I can see that, she's gotten bad fractures like this before, but never to this extent. I've never see her get into this bad of condition. She must have been holding her powers in far past her body's capacity." Lincoln sighs. "Or she was unleashing a large attack and had to pull it back. But with these injuries and the cracks in her bone….and it's likely if you show me a scan of her head, will see the fractures in the skull."

Coulson and Bobbi look at each other, unaware of these conditions. "You seem very calm considering." Coulson mentions.

Lincoln moves some of Skye's hair from her face. "Of course." He mumbles, as if what he is saying was no big deal. "Since if I take her back to Afterlife, we should be able to heal her."

"Afterlife?"

"Where Skye and I are from. There are healers…in fact her mother, should be able to heal the more direct injuries." Lincoln informs. "With my help Skye will make an almost complete recovery in only a matter of weeks."

 **Sorry for the hiatus for so long, but I'm back guys. Just busy with schoolwork and my job, bleh. But I still love writing, and I want to finish this story before Christmas, so don't worry guys I'll keep going. But the story is close to over, just as a warning to you XD Reviews are appreciated, and actually gave me the motivation to update, so you never know, if I get like 20 reviews maybe the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later.**


	25. Chapter 25- A Life

**Chapter 25**

Coulson, May, Bobbi and Simmons all sat in Coulson's office. Hunter and Mack were overseeing Lincoln who wasn't leaving Skye's side. "So what do you think?" Coulson asks the gang.

Bobbi looks Simmons way, wanting to see her reaction first. "Well from just my general… human medical knowledge, I don't believe Skye will wake up naturally." Simmons looks around the room. "So if this Lincoln guy has a way to heal Skye, I believe we need to take the opportunity."

Coulson looks in May's direction. "I don't think it's worth it." May explains. A shiver runs down Bobbi's spine. "After all, we have no idea where he'll take her, and most likely will never get her back if we let Skye go with this guy."

"So I go with them." Bobbi offers.

Coulson crosses his arms. "Bobbi? Are you sure about this?"

Bobbi nods, holding her elbows. "I mean what other choice do we have. I won't be able to live it down until I see Skye healed. I mean she's my friend, all of our friends now. She even helped us as Shield, because I asked her…it's not fair what happened so, we need to fix things." Bobbi sighs. "Even if Skye wakes up, we won't know her condition, she could be brain dead or have lost her memory for all we know. The thing is we don't know, even if she'll wake up. So I want to get her better."

Bobbi felt the attention on her. She had voiced her opinion, she had voiced what she thought was right. Bobbi just wanted Skye to be healed, for her to be better. It was her fault she was like this, her fault—if she just hadn't gotten her involved, maybe she wouldn't be hurt—and Hunter might be dead. Was there even a right option? It didn't seem like it.

"Alright, then will tell this Lincoln guy he can make the arrangements to take her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No way, what so ever." Lincoln protests.

"Whether you like it or not, Bobbi Morse is coming." Lincoln frowns, at Coulson's comment. "She is Shields representative to make sure Skye makes a full recovery."

Lincoln blows on his lips. "Gordon's not going to like the extra transport, and Jiaying will not like a human—especially from Shield, getting into our facility." Lincoln looks Bobbi down, almost trying to memorize her. "And I don't trust this Mockingbird girl. After all, she was on the team that captured Skye."

"Skye's my friend!" Bobbi shouts. "I just want to make sure you heal her. That she'll be alright."

Lincoln sighs. "Fine whatever, will figure out the rest when we get there." Lincoln licks his lips, almost ready to call someone. "Gordon!" He shouts loudly. "I've found her Gordon; we need to bring her back."

A blue light strangely appears illuminating the room. Bobbi covers her eyes, the light quite blinding. A man with no eyes pops out of the crescent circle. "Lincoln, I hope you know what you're doing." The man with no eyes looks around the room. "There are medical machines here, and apparently one to many faces having witnessed my power."

"Skye's hurt Gordon; you need to bring her back with you." Lincoln looks back at Skye. "I've never see her body so badly affected by her powers."

"Will have to send her to the healers." Gordon confirms.

Lincoln shook his head to the non-eyed man. "No, I think will need Jiayings gift for this." Lincoln looks Bobbi's way. "Will be taking the girl with us."

Bobbi expects a sort of back talk from this no-eyed man Gordon, but he doesn't seem to question it. Lincoln also seems to have changed his heart rather quickly as well. What was up with that?

"Alright I understand, will transport her and the medical equipment to Afterlife immediately."

Coulson hands Bobbi a phone. "I know you have your com Bobbi, but it never hurts to have extra communication." Bobbi nods, taking the cell. "Make sure Skye comes back alright."

"I will sir." Bobbi answers; she gets one last look at Hunter before Gordon makes the blue bubble appear transporting them to another location.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they arrive there, Bobbi's surprised this Gordon guy was able to transport all the medical equipment, along with Skye and her back to this Afterlife place. Bobbi hadn't heard much about it from Skye, but she wasn't expecting this. It was almost a spa like location, overlooking mountains, with the smell of herbs and incense in the air.

Where exactly had they gone?

"I'll go get Jiaying," Gordon offers, making a dash out a circular door. Girls dressed in beige robes came in the room, putting their fingers on Skye. Lincoln was explaining to them some medical terms Bobbi didn't understand, but she could tell they were trying to help Skye.

Acupuncture sticks are added to Skye's body, and Bobbi tilts her head as to understand why. All she really could do was watch. "Bobbi, are you okay." Hunter asks over her com.

"I'm fine Hunter." Bobbi presses her hand to her ear, a few strange looks going her way after she started talking.

"You up and vanished from here, ending up in South-East Asia."

Asia? No way, this guy had just teleported them over thousands of miles in almost a second. How was that even possible? Now that Bobbi thought of it, how was Skye's gift even possible?

Gordon comes back into the room, a woman following behind him. "How is Daisy's condition?" She asks.

Who was Daisy? Bobbi thought.

"She's stable after we added the acupuncture, but many of her bone structures have been broken, and not even the healers can put them in place properly, along with the fractures to her skull." Lincoln explains, but a sudden irritation overtakes him. He hardens his fists. "It's your fault you know, you had the means to find her and you didn't Jiaying!"

The woman Jiaying drags her fingers along Skye's body. "No it's her own fault, these injuries are self-inflicted. Her own carelessness got her here."

"Self-inflicted? Carelessness?" Who was this woman? Why would she say that?

Jiaying looks Bobbi's way. "And you are?"

Bobbi bites her lip. "Skye's friend." She answers.

The woman Jiaying gives her a look that says 'really, you'. Bobbi was still waiting for the moment this woman would heal Skye, but so far she wasn't doing anything. Just standing there, staring Bobbi down. "If you were really my daughter's friend, you'd call her Daisy not Skye."

"Daughter?" Bobbi coughs. This woman was Skye's mom. Judging by her features alone, Bobbi could obviously see the resemblance. But honestly this woman? And again with the Daisy. That must have been Skye's real name.

"Well at least you'll be of some use for after." She comments, before moving back to Skye.

Jiaying put her fingers on Skye's body, her head turning back and her eyes going heavy. Skye watched the life begin to drain out of this Jiaying woman, and in turn flow into Skye. Skye's cheeks got rosy, and the bruises on her arms began to fade significantly. As Jiaying finished, Bobbi could see Skye breathing on her own.

Lincoln removes the oxygen mask, rubbing his hand on Skye's face. "Oh Skye." He has tears coating his eyes.

Bobbi feels the same way. Skye, had they really healed her. "Now." Jiaying says, walking towards Bobbi. Her eyes are dark, and her face once without a blemish, is now covered in wrinkles. Her hair is pasty white, and her ears are dragging as if she were an old woman. But she was an old woman now; it was as if she'd given her life energy to Skye. Bobbi feels her heart drop. "It's time for you to be of use, Daisy's friend."

It only takes a second for Bobbi to feel the pressure of her life being drained.

 **Here is the new chapter! My part time job is overwhelming me, and my motivation for this story is like…ehhh right now. But that's okay, I like how this chapter turned out and hope you're all looking forward to the next one. Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks :D**


	26. Chapter 26- Sharp Corners

**Chapter 26**

Bobbi falls on her knees; it felt like someone had kneed her in the stomach and had kept on hitting her repeatedly. Bobbi looks at her fingers; they're losing colour, almost a pale grey. "Hhh," Bobbi tried to say help, but she can't even mutter the words.

Bobbi looks Lincoln's way desperately, but he's only looking at Skye. Bobbi was done for. "You should be thankful, if you were really Daisy's friend you'd be happy she's surviving this because of you." Jiaying pulls her hands higher on Bobbi's head. Bobbi falls on her side, barely able to breathe.

Skye blinks her eyes open, realizing what's happening. Her mother had healed her? Oh no, that meant her mother had stolen someone's life force. Skye moves her arm at her side, blasting a shockwave of vibrations randomly around.

Skye pulls herself up, and sees Bobbi on the ground, her mother holding her head in a far too familiar position. "Bobbi!" She pulls herself off the table she was on, the acupuncture needles falling out as she jumped.

"Daisy," Her mother intervened. "I'm not finished healing you." Skye could feel it in her legs, in her arms. The bruising is still at a major high in pain, but she couldn't let that stop her.

"Give Bobbi her life force back!" Skye screams. The room starts shaking, and Skye can feel the muscles on her body contracting in pain.

"Skye, you need to stop, your body isn't in any condition—"

Skye looks over at Lincoln, a look of utter disappointment in her eyes. "You let them do this to her, to my friend."

Skye was worried, unable to hear Bobbi breathing.

"Mother!" She yelled again. Her mother frowned.

"I'll do it, but they'll be conditions my dear."

"I don't care just do it!"

Jiaying lets go of Bobbi. Bobbi let out a large exhale. Her eyes were covered in black spots but she could breathe, suddenly breathing was natural again. Bobbi sees Skye's mother in front of her, rubbing her temples. Once she sees Bobbi with eyes open and normal breathing, she's lets go. Bobbi holds her chest. Jiaying looked weakened now, her hair greying in places. Just as when she'd finished healing Skye the first time.

"Get me a healer and fast!" Jiaying yelled. Lincoln stays close to Skye, knowing that during this time that Jiaying could be unpredictable, killing anything in site. Even if by accident.

A healer rushed into the room, after seeing Jiaying, she immediately went standstill. Jiaying leeched onto her, this time with no hesitation sucking the girl of ever last bit of light. The healer collapsed, probably dead. Jiaying now looked full of health, with little to no evidence of what just happened.

Bobbi pulls herself up. "What on earth?" she croaks, looking Skye's way. Skye wasn't looking at her though; she was looking at the dead healer.

Lincoln is pulling away the few other acupuncture needles from Skye's body. Even though she was visibly more healed now, Bobbi could tell she wasn't perfect. Probably if Bobbi were dead, Skye would likely be free of injury. Not that Bobbi was complaining.

Lincoln pulls Skye into an embrace. "Oh Skye, I was so worried so—"

Skye pushes him away, almost trying to get away from him. "Skye?" he asks, in a state of confusion. Skye pulls herself off the bed, and limps Bobbi's way.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks. Bobbi nods in response. "I'm glad." She pulls Bobbi into a hug. "It was so dangerous for you to come here, but I'm glad you're alright." Skye lets go and looks Lincoln's way. "How could you let Bobbi—a human— come with us to Afterlife?"

Lincoln bites his lip. "I thought she had something to do with you being hurt, I thought it was her fault…and in order to heal you I knew Jiaying would need someone to…look Skye the important thing is you're okay."

Skye stands up fury in her veins. "Okay?" She holds onto her elbows, the grief and irritation etching into her skull. "You don't understand anything!" Skye yells. "I was tortured by them, by Hydra you know. I was left in a cell for a month, waiting for the moment you would come rescue me." Skye looks over at her mother. "You could have sent Gordon at any time."

"And risk Afterlife, they've begun to track his moments Daisy?" Jiaying addresses.

"He didn't have to teleport me back to Afterlife!" Skye yells. "He could have teleported me to Tahiti for all I care; he just needed to help free me!" Skye takes a deep breath. "And you Lincoln, I waited for you. For so long I thought you'd come for me, but your just as bad as my mother."

Lincoln opens his mouth to protest. "I didn't know Skye, I was told that you ran away, and I thought that…"He doesn't finish.

"You thought what? Lincoln I was gone for two months, after the first week you should have realized I hadn't just run away." Skye crosses her arms; trying to stand on her feet is tiring her. "I always knew my family was in shambles, but I didn't realize how broken it was till now."

Skye looks at her mother. "Shield, this grudge I've held against them for years, is it even true they kidnapped me? Or did you just forget me at the pet store? Or maybe these tiny scars on my body come from you mother."

Her mother steps forward, the last few comments not amusing her. "It has never been a lie about them kidnapping you Daisy."

"But they're good people." Skye protests. "I've learned that, these people at Shield are good." Skye looks Bobbi's way. "Which is why, I want you to let Bobbi go back there, unharmed."

"Skye." Bobbi pulls herself up. "What are you doing?"

"I can't go back Bobbi." Skye looks at her mother. "I'll probably never be allowed to leave Afterlife again, after this." Skye laughs at it, like it's some joke. "But if you can leave Afterlife and continue to be an amazing Shield agent in my place, that's something I'd be happy to ask for."

"I'll allow this …friend, of yours to leave, Daisy." Jiaying studies Bobbi again, as if trying to come up with a reason for her not to let her go. "Now since your feeling up to it, we have some business to take care of, Gordon." A blue flash of light appears, and the mysterious Gordon comes through.

"You called."

"Take Skye to her room, she's in no condition to walk." Jiaying orders.

"What about Bobbi?" Skye points out. "Who is going to take her home?"

Jiaying folds her arms. "Will have to blind fold her and take her back via our helicopter. I don't want to risk Gordon teleporting anywhere other than Afterlife."

Skye doesn't seem happy with her answer, but she bites her lip and doesn't say anything. Bobbi looks over at Skye, her shoulder a little sore from her run in with Lincoln earlier—along with the whole draining life force thing. "Skye." Bobbi starts. "Please don't stay here, how can I make it up to you after all that just happened. You got hurt…you—"

"You saved me Bobbi." Skye explains. "Saving Hunter was the least I could do." Skye gives Bobbi another hug. "I'll miss you. But you're better off going home." Gordon grabs onto Skye's shoulder. Skye gives Bobbi one last smile. "Bye." And just like that Skye teleported away.

Lincoln and Jiaying we're the only ones left in the room. "So you want me to go get someone to start the chopper up?" Lincoln randomly puts out there.

"I'm afraid Lincoln, that this Bobbi girl won't be leaving today." Jiaying snaps her fingers and two guards come through the door taking hold of each one of Bobbi's arms.

"Hey what are you doing?" Bobbi began to struggle.

"Take this girl to the sector under the mountain."

"You're not letting her go?" Lincoln asks, flabbergasted by this scenario.

"Lincoln I thank you dearly for finding Skye, but I'm unsure how they found her in the first place. I need someone I can get information out of, as well as leverage over by my brainwashed daughter."

"Brainwashed?" Lincoln and Bobbi say at nearly the same time.

"Shield brainwashes people Lincoln, and this girl here has the answers to that." Jiaying walks up to her, grabbing onto her injured shoulder. Bobbi feels her life force being sucked out again. "Oh don't worry, I won't kill you yet." Jiaying lets go, leaving Bobbi in a heave of coughs. "But if you prove not useful, I'm not afraid to throw you off this mountain."

 **Well, well, well… looks like Jiaying is not the picture perfect mother. Well at least Bobbi has evaded death, yet again! But now that Skye thinks Bobbi has gone home, how on earth will she escape this place? Lovely reviews are appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27- For Good

**Chapter 27**

Bobbi bangs on the concrete. "Help!" She yells. There was no response. She kicks the wall, the vibration moving to her injured shoulder. "Darn it." She bangs her head into the wall and falls on her knees. "At least Skye is okay." She hugs her knees. "If anything at least I was able to save her."

Bobbi sighs and lets her head rest on the wall. She touches the com at her ear. "Hunter, are you there?" she tries again for the third time. There is no answer. What would she do even, if she did get a hold of them? Have them come here, and save Skye? Save Skye from what, her mother? She was her family; she doubted it would be that easy. This was Skye's home, and she was apart in taking Skye from that home.

If only she delayed the mission while undercover at Hydra, she could have done something, Whitehall would have listened to her, she'd gained Hydra's trust. Maybe then Skye wouldn't have been captured and none of this would turn out like this.

Maybe if Bobbi could convince Skye that her mother was evil…no, Skye might have already known that. But she didn't know she was here. Bobbi came to return Skye home; it wasn't her place to tell her to come back with her. But still, the thought of Skye coming with them to be a shield agent, maybe that would make her happy. But maybe Skye was happy here and Bobbi had no place to butt in.

Bobbi moves onto something uncomfortable on her butt. She frowns, digging into her pocket. It was the cellphone Coulson had given her. She quickly opens it, seeing the one bar at the top. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Bobbi goes to dial Coulson's number. She stops herself. What would they do when they got here?

Bobbi closes the phone. What was she going to do? Bobbi puts the phone back in her pocket, trying to relax her head on the wall. Bobbi hears the click of a key, someone coming through the large metal door. Bobbi frowns, staying near the wall as the stranger came in.

"Mockingbird." The blonde hair boy says, closing the door behind him. He has a first aid kit with him, and a sorrowful look in his eye.

"Lincoln." Bobbi replies, moving into a defensive positon. "What are you doing here?"

He lifts the kit. "I'm here to fix your shoulder." He explains. "I was the one to injure it." He bends down, and pulls at Bobbi's shirt. Bobbi's body naturally repels him, but in a few seconds she allows him to treat the injury. Lincoln bandages it, and looks away as he treats it.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles after a few seconds. "I really didn't mean for any of this, all I wanted to do was save Skye."

Bobbi frowns. "So getting me killed was part of your plan."

Lincoln ties the knot on the bandage. "Yes, in order for Jiaying to heal she needs a sacrifice, she doesn't do it that often, but for Skye I figured she'd make an exception." Lincoln backs away closing the first aid kit. "I really thought you were a bad person you know, but the way Skye was speaking to you; I can tell you're very kind."

Bobbi pulls her sleeve over. "Thanks, I think." Bobbi thinks back to all the horrible things she did while undercover, the people she killed, the way she'd treated others in her life. "But I'm really not, not like Skye is anyway."

Lincoln pulls a hand through his hair. "I don't think anyone can beat Skye in the kindness department." Lincoln sighs.

Bobbi sees the intense look in his eyes. "You really love her, don't you?" Bobbi confirms.

Lincoln nods. "I always have, and I think I might always will." Lincoln stands up. "And because I love her I'm going to do the right thing Bobbi." He walks to the door, leaving it wide open. "You're going to come with me, and you and Skye are going to leave this mountain."

Bobbi's eyes go wide. "But…I don't understand."

"I think it's what Skye wants, she's kind of always wanted to leave. And now she has an excuse to, and nothing holding her back. Maybe this Shield place is where she really belongs." Lincoln takes another step outside. "So let's go get her, okay."

Bobbi smiled, following after Lincoln. If this was what Skye wanted, then Bobbi wanted her to come back to Shield, to come back with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye sat on her bed, the last of the healers attending to her injuries. "If you'd let me finish the process, you'd be completely recovered." Jiaying states, as the healers run out of the room.

Skye rolls her shoulder. "I didn't want you to do that, it's my fault an innocent woman is dead right now."

"Oh the girl who died, she'd been waiting to transition for years, and she was never going to get the chance, so maybe her death was a blessing." Skye crumples her hands to Jiayings words.

"How can you just say that!" Skye yells. "I mean treating life so carelessly….treating mine." Skye hugs her shoulders. "I don't get it mom."

Jiaying frowns. "I've lived for many years Skye, and never once have I had a child till you. When I gave birth to you, I was very happy, happiest I'd ever been. But then they took me, and they took you and I…." she bangs her fist on the desk. "I wanted you to get revenge on them Skye."

Skye frowns. "Revenge, on hydra?"

"Hydra, shield, whoever. Skye you're so incredibly powerful, if you wanted to, right this moment you could bring the entire mountain down."

Skye's stomach drops at the thought. She didn't like to think like that, she purposefully thought differently because she didn't want to think like that. "You're making no sense mother."

"You were captured by them Skye, and you could have brought the building down on them. I didn't rescue you, because I knew you could save yourself. Why were you acting like some damsel in distress, when you easily could have escaped?"

Skye looks at the ground, feeling a bit helpless. It's true she could have escaped Hydra, but it would have resulted in casualties, casualties she didn't want. If Skye had brought the building down while in Hydra, she could have killed Bobbi—her now friend—Skye didn't bring the building down because she couldn't, but because she didn't want to.

Skye looks at her hands. She didn't want to be a murderer, she didn't want to take lives unnecessarily. "I didn't want to reveal my powers to them." Skye goes on with. "I didn't want them to find out I was inhuman, I was hiding myself for your sake."

Jiaying comes forward and slaps Skye across the cheek. "Why would you do anything for my sake!" Jiaying yells. "You have the power to bring down cities in an instant; you could erase the people who would have found out. I could have figured it out, but the more important thing is you could have come home!" Jiaying grasps onto Skye's arms. "You should have come home."

Skye looks around her room. Thinking of the memories of growing up here. How her mother used to watch her, but only from a distance. Her mother cared, but she never put the effort or time in to play with her. To train her yes, and even to force the idea of going through the mist on her. But to be a mother instead of a teacher, never came naturally to her mother.

Skye pushes her mother Jiaying back. "Maybe I'm finally realizing this isn't my home, mom." Skye feels an unheard of before energy inside of her. She'd never felt the urge to stand up to her mother like this, but never coming for her, because of some petty idea Skye could escape by herself was frustrating to her, a normal mother would have moved heaven and earth to get their child back. In fact her father would have moved heaven and earth to get her back.

"Mom, I'm not going to stay here anymore."

Jiaying looks dazed from Skye's sentence. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom, I never wanted to be an inhuman, I never wanted to go through the mist and get these powers. But because of you, I got them, to make you happy. You want me to become this great leader like you mom, but I don't want to be a leader here. In fact I don't want to stay here anymore fighting for our own agenda."

Skye lets the room vibrate under her fingertips. "I can use this power for good, and I want you to let me."

Jiaying is left standing there, starring at her daughter, absolutely shocked.

 **Sorry for the wait, Christmas break for me was quite busy XD But I'm back, and this story is wrapping to its conclusion. What do you guys think of Skye's decision?**


	28. Chapter 28- A New Home (End)

**Chapter 28**

Jiaying stares at her daughter absolutely perplexed. "But you…"

"Mom, I'm a grown woman now, and this experience has changed me." Skye takes a deep breath. "I don't want to stay here any longer mom, this life you've prepared for me to follow; it's not something I want to do." Skye stands up, stopping the subtle vibrations happening due to her stress. "Mom can't you see, I'm different from who you want me to be."

"Different? Daisy, you know that isn't what this is about. I've perfected you, in a few years you'll even have a spot at the council. Your powers are above and beyond of what anyone else has shown here so far." Jiaying grabs onto Skye's shoulder. "I can't just let you leave here."

"It's too late for that." Lincoln bursts into the room, with Bobbi in tow.

"Lincoln, and Bobbi? I thought you left?"

Jiaying loosened her grip on Skye, utterly shocked by Lincoln's actions.

"I didn't leave, your mom thought it would be a fun idea to keep me prisoner here." Bobbi puts her hands on her hips, the action hurting her shoulder a bit.

Skye looks at her mother. "Mom? Out of all the things you could do…no out of all the things you've done, locking up my friend?"

"She's not your friend!" Jiaying called out at her. "She's your enemy Daisy, she's a human. Humans don't understand us!"

Skye curls her fist. "Don't understand us! Mom look at you, if anything Bobbi understands me better! You don't understand mom. Not all humans are alike, and not all inhuman's are alike." Skye sighs. "I wish you of all people would see that."

Skye pulls back from her mother, taking a few steps towards Lincoln and Bobbi. "You can't leave Daisy, I've raised you to be who you are, without me you would have gotten nowhere." Her mother tries to argue, but the words are lost on Skye, nothing her mother says will change her mind.

Skye looks back at her mother and smiles. "I do thank you for raising me mom, but it's my time to leave. I can't stay here anymore; my life at Afterlife is over for now." Skye looks at her hand, feeling her own vibration running throughout her body.

"They almost got you killed!" Her mother argues.

Skye frowns. "No, I almost got myself killed mom, and even then I'd do it again if it let me save a friend." Skye looks towards Bobbi. "I'd save you a dozen times over if I had to."

Bobbi pounds at her chest. "Skye, I think you got the wrong idea here, friends don't save just one or the other, they save both."

Skye runs over and wraps Bobbi and hug. "Thank you." She says, Lincoln stands to the side smiling, well the frustrated Jiaying can do nothing but watch.

"Lincoln, you honestly can't just let Daisy go, these Shield people kept her locked up."

Lincoln frowns. "I trust Skye, and after this incident I'm not really inclined to trust you." Lincoln wraps his arm around Skye. "So I'm leaving with her."

Bobbi raises an eyebrow. Skye eyes go wide. "Really?" she says.

He kisses Skye's forehead. "Really, I don't want to be apart from you that long, not ever again."

Skye smiles so wide, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "Oh Lincoln, I'm so happy."

Jiaying looks at the three of them, unsure what she's supposed to say. "Where will you even go? No one accepts our kind, no matter what you may think."

"I don't think no one is fair." Bobbi answers. "I mean I know at least 6 people, who already accept Skye for who she is, so perhaps others can learn to."

"Shield?" Jiaying confirms. "You're going back to Shield."

Skye smiles. "It's my new home mom."

"But Daisy!" Her mother cries out.

Skye stops her. "Mom stop calling me Daisy, it's not my name anymore. It's not the name I want to be called anymore, and it never has. Skye is my name and forever it will be my name." Skye grabs onto both Lincolns and Bobbi's hands, pulling the two out of the room. "Thanks for everything mom, but it high time that I go find new home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Coulson sat at his desk, staring over the files he had on Skye. May was in the corner. "They'll come back." She confirms.

Coulson shakes his head. "Bobbi might come back, but Skye, I'm worried she'll never even step foot in this facility again." Coulson sighs. "I hope they were able to heal her."

"Judging by Skye's powers, I doubt her people don't have at least one person who can magically heal." May closes the document Coulson is looking at. "If you're not going to tell her you might as well put that file away." May sighs. "She's not your daughter."

Coulson frowns. "I know that, but I did raise her for a year and a half." Coulson fiddles with his tie, remembering how she used to teethe on it. "She was so cute, my little Mary."

"But she was never Mary, Coulson." May wraps her arms around her waist. "She was always Skye."

"To me she was Mary." Coulson lies back in his chair. "To me she was."

Fitz comes rushing in the door, not even bothering to knock. He's out of breath. "Fitz?"

"They're…I mean…Bobbi…she's back...in the kitchen…they're…I mean…" Fitz tries to finish but he's out of breath. Coulson gets up from his chair, running over with May. The two of them run to the kitchen to find Bobbi, Skye and the familiar blonde boy—with an arm wrapped around Skye—in the kitchen, a blue light fading away.

Skye stands tall, not really a visible injury on her.

"Skye?" Coulson mumbles, coming forward. May is right, the girl that stands tall in front of him, the beautiful girl that is before him can't be Mary. Can't be the child he raised. How could a girl he raised for two years grow up to be as powerful and beautiful as the girl who stands here now.

"Bobbi." Hunter runs forward, wrapping his arms around her. "I was so scared." She smiles and the two kiss.

Skye looks Coulson's way. He walks forward very official like. "I'm glad to see you've made a recovery." He sticks out his hand. "And have come back safely."

Skye shakes it. "I'm back, thank you for the concern." Skye smiles. "And I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

"Trouble?" Coulson repeats. "You call saving an agent trouble, you saved someone's life, not to mention helped us bring down a good chunk of Hydra. We're very grateful Skye."

Skye takes a deep breath. "Well then if you don't mind I have a favor to ask you Director Coulson." Skye fiddles with her thumbs for a minute. "Now that I've seen that Shield isn't the bad guy, that I was wrong before, I want to ask…" Skye frowns unable to say the words.

Bobbi comes up behind her, a hand on her shoulder. "She's gonna be joining the team." Bobbi clarifies.

Skye blushes at her forwardness on the subject. "I mean only if it's okay, I mean I understand after everything if you didn't want me…but I mean…." Skye doesn't finish.

Coulson smiles, May beside him, hands over a shield badge. Somehow she knew this was going to happen, eventually.

Coulson hands the badge over to Skye. "Welcome to the team, Skye. You're officially on the path to becoming a Shield agent."

The End

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT (and also sorry it took so long for the last chapter.) But I really appreciate all the readers and all the support that everyone who has been reading this story has given me. Truly you guys are amazing and I write for all the great shield fans out there. Thanks for keeping up with my many grammar and spelling mistakes (plus tense shifts) but took a writing class this year, so think my next fic will improve significantly in that department.**

 **Truly I am a shield fan and I am really happy with how this fic turned out. If there is a lot of demand I might write a sequel (though no promises, but I do have some ideas.) Truly I didn't plan for this to be a friendship fic, but really that's what ended up happening. The core of my story was the friendship between Bobbi and Skye, and I think there should be more fics like that out there, because friendship is a really great thing, in real life and in fiction.**

 **Thank you all again and want to give some honorable mentions to these people who reviewed my story a lot and gave me lots of motivation to keep going forward.**

Extra special thanks to 

_Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl: Honestly reviewed my story so much and gave me so much motivation from the very beginning, it really helped me keep writing. Your reviews always made me smile, so thank you so much :D_

 _VivaGrazia: Thanks for the great reviews, and truthfully reading your stories helped inspire some of my work (a little bit.)_

 _Also want to thank Spitfire303 and Agent Daisy Skye Johnson your guys reviews were constant and another real motivation to me!_

 **Thanks to all my other reviewers guests alike and others, and even the people who didn't review. I love you guys and happy you found my story deep in the depths of cause really how you found my story, I don't know. But however you found it, and hopefully finished it just now, and I just want to say thank you and I really appreciate you reading it. I had fun with this story and am excited for the next one I write.**

 **Thank you again!**

 **God bless 3**

 _(Peter 1, 1:8-9)_ _8_ _Though you have not seen him, you love him; and even though you do not see him now, you believe in him and are filled with an inexpressible and glorious joy,_ _9_ _for you are receiving the end result of your faith, the salvation of your souls._


End file.
